Digital Intervention
by Night Shade 1427
Summary: Digimon/DC/MK xover. When people start disappearing in strange fogs, Conan knows something's up. But what happens when he finds out that the case is far from ordinary... And what happens when a certain Digimon Tamer pops up in Kaito's class?
1. Partners

Digital Intervention

Digital Intervention

I got inspiration for this story and just couldn't help but start writing it. So now I'm juggling five stories, but I've been balancing them nicely, so far. I hope this doesn't seem too farfetched an idea. I've always wanted to find a good way to do this crossover and I'm hoping it'll go well this time around. Enjoy.

I do realize I started another story with Digital as the first part of the title… but I couldn't really think of anything else scratches the back of head sheepishly

Chapter OnePartners

Conan frowned at what he was seeing on the news.

"There have been an increased number of disappearances as of late. The police have been searching long and hard for the missing individuals, yet they haven't succeeded in finding a single one of them. they have given a warning to the general public from confirming the one common factor: stay away from fog banks." The reporter informed the viewers.

'_What strange warning._' Conan thought. What did fog banks have to do with the missing people?

Originally, Conan hadn't been interested in this case… until more people were disappearing and none of them were found.

As luck would have it, Kogoro was being called in to help with the case at long last. Conan intended to tag along. He had no school for the day.

So as he and Kogoro headed off, the elder detective turned to his daughter. "You be careful, you hear? Those who have been disappearing are all around your age or younger."

"I'll be careful, Tou-san, you don't have to worry." Ran assured her father with a bright smile. "Now you two better head off before you're late."

"So where are we going?" Conan asked in an innocent voice, looking around.

"The Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building." Kogoro responded, pointing to the two twin towers that stood out in the Tokyo skyline. Conan blinked. He'd always wondered about that place. It seemed to be enshrouded in eternal mystery. He knew it had been heavily involved with all of the strange occurrences that had happened seven years ago, including the strange red mass Conan recalled to be known as the D-Reaper. However, even as he'd dug for more information on the matter (his curious 10-year old mind driving him to such lengths), he couldn't get much information about the incidents after they were done with. It was like someone was trying to cover them all up.

Conan frowned as he puzzled the mystery over. Did that mean the strange building was involved yet again?

He was broken from his reverie when they entered the building. He scanned the area curiously and was surprised to see that Heiji was there alongside Megure, Takagi, Satou and Shiratori.

"Heiji-niichan?" he called out in surprise. What was the Osakan detective doing there?

"Ah, Ku – Conan-kun, I thought you'd pop up here." Heiji said, but Conan could tell his normal enthusiasm was muted. Conan frowned. What was bothering the Great Detective of the West?

"What are you doing here dealing with a Tokyo case?" Kogoro asked, crossing his arms. Heiji fixed Kogoro with a serious look.

"Because whatever is causing the disappearances is spreading to Osaka too… Kazuha went missing a couple of days ago." The Osakan said.

Upon hearing the news, Conan's eyes widened in shock. So that was why Heiji was acting so sedate in comparison to his normal self… Conan felt a flash of sympathy for his friend and confidante.

"What are we waiting for?" Kogoro asked. His answer was given quickly as a pretty woman with reddish brown hair walked out and joined the group. Kogoro leered at her openly, causing Conan to hang his head. Would the old man never stop?

"Good morning, I'm Ootori Reika. I will be escorting you up to the main conference room where Yamaki-san will be more than willing to answer all of your questions." The lady said and the group followed her into the elevator.

"I wouldn't leer at her if I were you." Conan told Kogoro, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She's engaged, or have you not noticed the ring on her left ring finger?" Conan remarked, pointing to the engagement ring Reika wore. Kogoro deflated instantly.

When they arrived in the main conference room, they saw a teenage boy, around Heiji's age, with messy brown hair and crimson eyes, standing in the room, arranging the files in a neat pile. He wore black pants and a red shirt with the Hypnos logo on the right breast pocket. He wore a pair of golden-rimmed goggles that kept his hair out of his eyes and a pair of gold fingerless gloves. One of them had the symbol of the Digital Hazard (a hazard sign with the inner circle not filled in with an upside down triangle inside it) on it, and the other had the Catalyst symbol (an upside down red triangle with three black triangles surrounding it) on it. On his belt was a strange device with a golden circle around its LCD screen. It looked sort of like a mix of a beeper and a child's toy.

"You're Yamaki?" Kogoro gaped and the teenager looked up, startled. He blinked blankly, not comprehending what Kogoro was getting at. The moment he understood, a wide smile appeared on his face and he looked ready to laugh. He would have done so if it hadn't been for the hand that was placed on his head as a warning for him to behave.

The group turned to see a tall blonde man wearing a black suit and sunglasses standing behind the teenager.

"I'm not Yamaki-san." The boy said in a polite voice. "My name is Matsuda Takato, one of his employees." He backed away to the side to let the real Yamaki speak up.

"Hello, I'm Yamaki Mitsuo. I suppose you are all here about the disappearances?" the blonde asked, gesturing for the group to sit. "Matsuda, would you mind getting some water for everyone?"

"Yes, sir." Takato said, walking out. Technically, it was hardly his job to cater on those Yamaki spoke to in these meetings, but Yamaki preferred that the general public not know the _real_ job Takato and his friends did for Hypnos.

"You know what these strange fog banks are, don't you?" Megure asked Yamaki.

"I know what they are." Yamaki confirmed, expressionless.

"Then what are they?" Shiratori asked. "People keep disappearing wherever those things arrive."

"I generally dislike letting people outside of this organization know anything about the Digital Fields. You must understand that the very purpose of this organization is to deal with them in the most subtle nature. If the general public was to get an inkling of the true nature of these fog banks, it could be disastrous." Yamaki said, intertwining his fingers in front of him.

"We'll make sure to keep what you tell us from the press." Megure promised in reassurance. "Now what are these Digital Fields?"

"It's a field made of false proteins that help life forms made of data gain a physical form here in the Real World." Yamaki said. The police officers and detectives frowned in confusion.

"Life forms… made of data?" Heiji repeated in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tell me… what do you know of creatures known as digimon?" Yamaki asked them. The group looked incredulous.

"Wasn't that a huge fad some years back? There was that card game, video games, and even a TV show based off of it, right?" Takagi remarked, looking thoughtful. "What does the Digital Fields have to do with them?"

"Digimon are real." Takato said bluntly as he arrived with the drinks. The attention diverted to him and Takato fought back a flinch at the glare Yamaki was sending his way.

"What do you mean by that?" Kogoro asked, not believing his ears.

"Exactly what I meant. Digimon are real living, breathing beings just like you and me. You'd think you'd know that from what happened –" Takato's words were cut off as Yamaki covered his mouth.

"You talk too much, brat." Yamaki said without any real malice in his words. "Go do that paperwork I told you to finish earlier."

"Yes, Boss." Takato said impishly before going off.

"Isn't he awfully young to be working in a government building?" Shiratori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Young he may be, but he makes it up with the experience he has in this field." Yamaki responded. "He and his companions deal with the bio-emerging digimon on a near daily basis."

"You let _children_ fight these creatures? Are you out of your mind?!" Kogoro exclaimed. "How long have they been doing this?"

"Seven years." Yamaki said, not looking phased by Kogoro's exclamation. "Trust me, in the beginning, I did try to get them to back off and leave the digimon to us… but the truth was, they were doing a better job than we were and that there was nothing we could do to stop them. Unlike my initial belief, they don't see digimon as just a game. They take it as seriously as we do. So… I decided that instead of placing my efforts in stopping them, I would help them in any way I can to ensure their success and their safety."

"So they know what they're doing." Megure said. "As long as they are aware of the dangers and they're parents are aware of it, I suppose there is no condemning their employment."

"So can you explain more to us about these digimon? How they came to be?" Satou asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"In 1984, a group of college students started a project to create artificial life forms on the net and they succeeded. However, before they could complete the project, their funding was cut off. Unknown to most of them, one of the students continued with the project: one Goro Mizuno." Yamaki began. "He helped digimon evolve in what they are today and then proceeded to help bring about the process that led to Takato and his companions taking on their roles with the digimon twenty years later."

"How exactly do these teenagers play a role in this?" Shiratori asked. "How can they go up against digimon?"

"They have digimon partners of their own." Yamaki explained. "Friendly digimon, so there are no worries about them turning on us."

"How powerful can these digimon be?" Conan asked, curious.

"Significantly powerful. Digimon have a certain amount of times they can evolve. They're born as Baby I. From there, they go to Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect and Ultimate. A single Perfect level digimon was able to destroy nearly half of West Shinjuku seven years ago… though his mere size factored greatly into that." Reika said.

"So, they're pretty formidable." Takagi said, swallowing. "Do you believe they're tied in with all these disappearances?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that they do. We've been getting peculiar readings ever since the disappearances began, but whenever we try to deal with the signal, it disappears like it was never there. Whoever's taking these humans is very smart." Yamaki said, frowning in displeasure. He hated getting one-upped by rogue digimon.

Suddenly, the alarm rang off. Yamaki instantly went on alert.

"What's goin' on?" Heiji asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"A digimon is trying to bio-emerge." Yamaki said as he started barking out orders. "Find where the bio-emergence point is!"

After a few minutes, Reika finally discerned where the digimon would arrive. "Emergence point is Teitan High School."

Both Kogoro and Conan's blood ran cold.

"Ran!" Kogoro cried, rushing for the door, only to be stopped by Takagi and Shiratori.

"Think rationally, Mouri-san!" Shiratori exclaimed. "What you're thinking of is dangerous!"

"I don't care! I have to save her!" Kogoro yelled irrationally.

"You need to calm down. I've got Matsuda heading over there right now with his partner." Yamaki said.

No one noticed that Conan was missing.

'_I'm coming, Ran._' Conan thought, riding on his solar powered skateboard. He could see the fog bank beginning to form near Teitan High. Luckily, he wasn't too far away from it.

Without even worrying about the dangers he may face within the fog, Conan entered it. He squinted his eyes as the fog made them sting but he still couldn't see anything.

"Ran!" he exclaimed, trying to get to the entrance of the High School. He hoped whatever was in the fog hadn't made it inside just yet.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the center of the fog and he froze. He was definitely not alone anymore.

A form slowly became visible and Conan paled visibly. He'd listened to everything Yamaki had told them about digimon but he hadn't actually processed that bit of information… until now. What he saw was a 5 foot pink creature that vaguely resembled a praying mantis with red sickle-like arms, pointed feet and two gray horns pointing out from his head along with a series of red spikes on his back. He _didn't_ look friendly, at all.

'_Oh shit._' Conan thought, backing away slowly. The digimon advanced upon him.

Yamaki and the others were in a real panic at the time when Reika spoke out some more bad news.

"Sir, another digimon is trying to bio-emerge!" she said.

"WHAT?"

'_This is what going in head first without thinking does to you…_' Conan scolded himself as he backed away more. He yelped as the digimon lunged and he dodged to the side. He thanked for his agility as it at least kept him a few steps ahead of the digimon. Then again… the thing didn't look like it was going all out yet in trying to get a hand on him.

The digimon raised one of its sickles and swung down towards Conan and the boy braced himself for the pain, but it didn't come.

"_METAL CANNON_!" another voice rang out. A series of black balls struck Arkadimon, distracting him. A purple blur shot out, grabbed Conan by his collar and pulled him from the danger zone.

Conan looked up to find himself caught in the teeth of a little bigger than average purple fox with golden eyes and a strange red triangle on his forehead. He had a white snout. He didn't look as frightening as Arkadimon but that could just be because he'd saved Conan.

"Er… thank you." Conan said as the digimon set him down.

"I'm not about to let him hurt an innocent human child." the vulpine digimon said.

"Who are you?" Conan queried, keeping a weary eye on the stunned Arkadimon.

"My name's Dorumon. That digimon over there's a rather nasty piece of work… Arkadimon. He may only be a Child right now, but he could take down an Adult with no problem and even give a Perfect a run for his money." The digimon said. "I've seen his cruelty back in the Digital World."

"Then… we're in trouble?" Conan asked, finding himself a little calmer now that he wasn't exactly alone in the danger zone and had someone who understood the situation beside him.

"We are… but I'll protect you. I promise you that much." Dorumon promised.

"You'll risk your life for me when you don't even know me?" Conan asked, surprised.

"I've seen what's been happening with the abducted humans. If I can thwart their plans in any way or form… I'll do it." Dorumon said, attention solely on Conan. Unfortunately by doing so, he didn't notice that Arkadimon was back in action but Conan did.

"Watch out!" Conan cried but it was too late.

"_Soul Absorption_!" Arkadimon cried and Dorumon cried out in pain as some of his data started spilling out. Arkadimon absorbed it. Conan called out in alarm, kneeling in front of the writhing digimon.

"Stop it!" he yelled. He turned on his super-kick sneakers, pushed the button on his belt and as the soccer ball came out, he kicked it with all the force he could muster.

Arkadimon was caught by surprise and his attack ceased. Dorumon slumped to the floor, exhausted. He'd had no doubt that he would be taken care of easily at Arkadimon's hands but he'd try anyways. He didn't want to see another human fall into the rogue digimon's hands.

Arkadimon let out a loud angry hiss as it headed for Conan again. The boy swallowed. All he'd managed to do was make the digimon angrier.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" another voice called out and a fireball struck Arkadimon. The three individuals looked to see a tall red dragon with feral golden eyes and a black Hazard symbol on his white belly. Takato stood behind him, wearing his goggles over his eyes and holding his D-Arc in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked Conan.

"Yeah, somehow." Conan responded, slightly relieved. Yet, he was still apprehensive. Would the saurian digimon make any difference against Arkadimon.

"Take him down, Guilmon." Takato said to his partner before he witnessed something odd.

Arkadimon was _retreating_.

The dark digimon knew he wasn't yet ready to deal with a Hazard digimon. Not until he had a Tamer… and it looked like this one was off limits as long as the other Tamer was present. So hissing angrily, he disappeared back into the Digital World.

"Well… that was weird." Takato decided.

"It didn't want to fight you." Conan assessed. "For whatever reason."

"It was just a Child, so I suppose it was acting on self-preservation." Dorumon murmured weakly. "Your Hazard digimon would have been able to take it down… being an abnormal digimon in its own right."

"There's no denying that." Takato admitted. "Who are you?" If Dorumon had been a dangerous digimon, he would have attacked already… and Guilmon would have still been feral.

"Dorumon…" the vulpine digimon responded before he passed out.

"He got hurt defending me." Conan said. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run in here."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." Dorumon responded, trying to appease the shrunken detective. Suddenly he groaned and he shrank down into a pitifully tiny little fox kit.

"What happened?" Conan asked, surprised.

"He de-digivolved." Takato explained. "When digimon get injured too badly to sustain their form, they revert to a lower level. He's in his secondary Baby form for now… Dorimon." He referred to his D-Arc.

"He'll be okay then?" Conan asked anxiously. He'd hate if Dorimon had got permanently damaged trying to protect him.

"He'll be fine." Takato said, finding himself smiling at the 'child's' worry for the digimon. Was it just him or did he see a potential partnership in the making?

Almost as if on cue, a glowing white orb appeared in front of Conan and a D-Arc with a royal blue ring around the screen dropped into his hands. A Cheshire grin appeared on Takato's face as he looked at the surprised look on Conan's face. It looked like even the DigiGnomes agreed that Conan and Dorimon would be good partners.

"What's this?" Conan asked Takato, raising the D-Arc.

"That would be a digivice. Or a D-Arc, rather. _Your_ D-Arc. It binds you to Dorimon. Looks like you're one of us now, kid." Takato said.

"It's Conan. My name is Edogawa Conan, not kid." Conan said. "You mean… We're like you and that digimon of yours?"

"That's right. You're Dorimon's Tamer now. He'll protect you and you'll protect him. A partnership of mutual benefit." Takato said.

"A-ah." Conan said, comprehending it somewhat.

"I'll explain more about it on the way back to Hypnos." Takato said. "This is my partner, Guilmon, by the way." Guilmon waved cheerfully, looking quite childlike for one who had appeared so dangerous just minutes before.

Conan scooped Dorimon into his arms, marveling at how small he'd become, as he followed Takato.


	2. It's Heiji's Turn

Chapter Two

I feel like I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story. It's been a pet muse of mine that I couldn't bring to fruition for so long… Here's to hoping this one works out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Detective Conan.

--

Chapter TwoIt's Heiji's Turn

Kogoro wasn't pleased with the new addition to the Mouri household but there was little he could do about it. "He's your responsibility, brat." He grumbled.

"Thanks, occhan." Conan said with a bright smile. Both he and Heiji stared at the tiny fox kit curiously.

"So this little guy's your partner then?" Heiji questioned, trying to grasp the Tamer concept.

"That's what they say." Conan said. "They say they'll teach me more about all of this over the weekend."

"Do you feel any different?" Heiji queried curiously.

"Not really." Conan admitted. "All I know is we're supposed to protect each other from now on."

"It's hard to believe something so small could protect ya."Heji said, reaching to touch Dorimon. "Ow! He bit me!"

"I _will_ protect my Tamer. No matter what size I am." Dorimon said with pride in his voice.

"He's definitely suited to be your partner." Heiji said dryly, rubbing at his sore finger. Conan couldn't help the proud smirk on his face as he stroked Dorimon's head. Dorimon leaned into the touch and purred. Heiji observed the interaction. "You're already getting along astonishingly well for your record, Kudo."

"Kudo?" Dorimon repeated, sounding confused. Conan gave Heiji a reprimanding glare. The dark-skinned detective gave a sheepish look.

"I'll explain that to you at a later date, Dorimon." Conan said. "Let's keep it between us, alright?" Dorimon nodded obediently.

"Tadaima." They heard Ran reply as she got back from school. Apparently, Sonoko was with her.

"Okaeri." Conan and Heiji chorused together as they entered the room, Dorimon in hand.

The moment the two girls caught sight of the baby digimon, they squealed. "KAWAII!" They started smothering the poor fox kit until an alarmed Conan was forced to rescue his terrified partner. Dorimon burrowed into Conan's arms, trying to get away from the squealing girls.

"You've got a pet, Four Eyes?" Sonoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giving a look to Kogoro to make sure he wouldn't tell the real nature of Dorimon, Conan opened his mouth to explain when Heiji beat him to it.

"We found this little guy lost near the road." Heiji said. "Conan-kun fell in love with him and convinced Mouri-han to let him keep him" He gave a grin to Conan who was glaring at him for making him seem so childish.

"That's so sweet." Ran cooed, making Conan blush a bit, much to Heiji's amusement. "Have you though up a name for him yet?" Conan thought for a moment. Considering what he heard, Dorumon's name would constantly change with his evolutions. Conan didn't want to have to deal with that sp he decided he ought to give the digimon a nickname.

"Mamoru." Conan decided. After all, the first thing Dorumon had done was protect him.

"That's a nice name." Heiji complimented. Dorimon gave a purr of delight, liking the new name.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Hattori-kun?" Ran asked, sounding surprised. The Osakan detective sobered up at that moment.

"I'm going to stay here in Tokyo until this disappearance case is done and solved with." Heiji said. "Kazuha disappeared a few days ago, so this has gotten personal…"

Ran and Sonoko looked both saddened and worried at the news. "Poor Kazuha-chan…" Sonoko said. "She must be so scared… wherever she is."

Heiji couldn't deal with thinking of the possible danger Kazuha was in and thus, retreated to the room he was sharing with Conan, closing the door.

"Hattori-kun isn't taking it so well…" Ran said with a small frown. Conan stared at the closed door with a look of determination.

'_Don't worry, Hattori… we'll get Kazuha back._' Conan promised.

"What do you mean you want me to transfer schools?" Takato asked frowning. What did his schooling have to do with digimon?

"With how the disappearances are spreading around, I think its time I spread all of you apart to take care of the areas where the most disappearances are happening. As long as you're near enough to protect the inhabitants of your assigned district, we may be able to prevent any more kidnappings. We can't afford to fail anymore." Yamaki said sternly. "Thus, you will attend Ekota High."

"But that's a good distance away… how am I supposed to travel there every morning without having to wake up insanely early?" Takato asked in disbelief.

"We will be giving you an apartment over there, so you will not have to worry about that. Trust me, Takato, we've taken care of everything." Yamaki said matter-of-factly. Takato sighed in resignation.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it." The Tamer sighed.

"You can return here during the weekends. You're help will be needed to train Conan-kun so he will become an efficient Tamer." Yamaki said.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Takato said snarkily. "So when do I start at Ekota?"

"Next Monday. You have this weekend to pack what you need and move into your new apartment. You'll be able to gather whatever else you want from your home at a later time." Yamaki said. "Also, I ask you to keep a low profile. It won't be good if everyone finds out that there's something more to you than what meets the eye."

"I'll be careful, sir." Takato said with a nod before he winked. "Have a little faith."

"I would if it wasn't for that mischievous nature of yours." Yamaki said dryly. Takato just gave him an impish grin.

"So what exactly do you eat?" Conan asked Dorimon curiously in the confines of his own room.

"Whatever you eat." Dorimon responded simply.

"That's convenient." Conan remarked. At least he wouldn't have to worry about feeding Dorimon any special kind of food. Out of the corner of his eye, Conan caught sight of Heiji moving to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. I'll be back shortly." Heiji said and he left. Conan stared after him sadly. He must really be taking Kazuha's disappearance badly.

Heiji roamed the streets listlessly, trying to understand what was going on. From what it seemed like, these digimon were kidnapping young humans in order to make them their Tamers… did that mean Kazuha could be suffering from the same ordeal?

Suddenly he heard a loud female scream and looking up, he saw a Digital Field popping up not too far away. Without a thought about the stupidity of going in unarmed, Heiji ran towards it. He needed to see what happened within one of them for himself.

Entering the Field, Heiji saw a large ape with spiky yellow fur with red tints and a strange green band on one of his arms manhandling a terrified fifteen-year old girl.

"Leave her alone!" Heiji cried, tackling the digimon. This, of course, had little effect save for making the Apemon drop the girl. She ran off terrified.

The annoyed rogue digimon tossed Heiji roughly to the ground and glared at him as he approached. Heiji groaned in pain, knowing he'd have a few severe scrapes to deal with later. He began to scoot away from the digimon, not liking the look in his eye.

'_What made me think I stood a chance against one of these things?_' Heiji thought to himself. "Stay away!" he cried, getting to his feet and going on the defensive.

"_Mega Bone Stick!_" Apemon yelled but as he was about to brain Heiji, something else intervened.

"_Hothead!_" another voice called out and a flaming bamboo stick blocked Apemon's attack.

Heiji gaped at the digimon which looked like a little kid in a kendo outfit. "Who are ya?" he asked in surprise.

"Kotemon." Was the simple response he received from the taciturn digimon.

'_Is this one of the good digimon like Kudo's Mamoru?_' Heiji thought in surprise.

Apemon seemed annoyed by the interference and let out a howl of displeasure. "_Metallic Fur!_" he cried. His fur turned sharp as he rushed to tackle the Child level digimon.

Kotemon quickly yanked Heiji to the side, avoiding the attack.

"I feel effectively useless." Heiji griped, wishing he had a sword in his hands, or even a bokken.

"Just stay on the sidelines." Kotemon said simply before he rushed to fight the rabid Adult level digimon.

"Great… I'm getting' ordered around by a kid in a kendo outfit. Well, at least he looks like one." Heiji said, sounding displeased. Kotemon's terse attitude was quickly reminding him of a certain annoying British detective…

At that moment, a girl with flaming red hair and cold violet eyes arrived, riding a yellow kitsune with multiple tails. Heiji noted the blue-ringed D-Arc attached to her waist.

The girl climbed calmly off of her digimon and brought out her D-Arc. A reading came up on it. "Apemon. Adult level Vaccine digimon. Special Attacks consist of: Metallic Fur, Mega Bone Stick, and Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb." She mused. "Looks like an easy fight. Kick his ass, Kyubimon."

"With pleasure." The kitsune responded, her blue eyes as cold as ice. "_Fox Tail Inferno!_" Small blue flames emerged from her tails and struck the ape digimon. He growled in pain, his fur singed.

"_Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb!_" Apemon yelled, attacking the kitsune who easily dodged the attack. Kyubimon leapt into the air and formed a huge blue flaming dragon.

"_Dragon Wheel!_" she cried and she struck Apemon. He let out a roar before turning into data. Kyubimon absorbed the data before returning to her Tamer's side.

"Ya made that look easy." Heiji gaped. The girl gave him a cool look.

"That wasn't that hard a fight. At least not nowadays." She responded. "That was a pretty reckless move you did… rushing in here without thinking. Then again, if you hadn't, that girl would have been kidnapped… You're one of those act-before-you-think kind of guys aren't you?" Heiji huffed and crossed his arms.

"What of it?" he responded hotly.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone." The girl smirked. "The name's Makino Ruki, one of the Tamers. You were at that meeting earlier, weren't you? Hattori Heiji, am I right?"

Heiji nodded. "I don't remember seein' ya there." He remarked.

"Yamaki made sure we all knew who was now aware of the digimon." Ruki stated.

"So you were aware of the dangers and yet you still came…" Kotemon remarked. "You are either very brave or very foolish." A vein on Heiji's forehead threatened to burst.

"Watch what you say, you little brat!" Heiji growled.

"It is you, who are the brat. I may not look like it, but I'm older than you." Kotemon said calmly and Heiji just growled.

"You're really beginnin' ta annoy me!" Heiji yelled before his attention was diverted by a strange orb that appeared in front of him. A D-Arc with a forest green ring dropped into his hands. "Eh?"

Ruki smirked, a little amused at the turn of events. Even if Heiji and Kotemon seemed have had a rough start, they'd already unconsciously chosen each other as worthy partners. She'd never seen a case like this before. "Congratulations, Hattori-kun… you've just become the proud Tamer of Kotemon."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Lost Catalyst

Chapter Three

Chapter Three Lost Catalyst

Kogoro was even more irritated when a sheepish Heiji returned to the Detective Agency with Kotemon with him. Now there was _another_ mouth to feed. He was a bit more genial when he found that Hypnos would aid with costs surrounding the digimon's food.

Heiji had introduced Kotemon to Ran as his little cousin, Kenji, who had popped up randomly with a request from his parents for Heiji to take care of him. He then pulled Kotemon into Conan's room, where he sulked.

"So you became a Tamer too." Conan said, a small smirk playing on his face as he brushed his fingers through Dorimon's metallic fur.

"Somehow." Heiji remarked. "Now I'm stuck with this Hakuba-wannabe."

"You know… one would think you have a crush on Hakuba-kun considering how much you rant and rave about him." Conan quipped and Heiji glared.

"Me? Have a crush on that stuck up snob! Hell no!" Heiji snapped, looking to the side with a huff. Conan just shook his head at his friend's immaturity and turned back to Dorimon. He'd learned quite a bit from the tiny digimon already.

"Looks like their world is in chaos right now…" he said, changing the subject. "There's an uprising starting in the darker corners of the world. The world itself is ruled by the Four Digimon Sovereigns who are based off of the four Japanese guardians: Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu and Genbu. Even they seem to be having trouble dealing with the usurpers now that they're adopting the use of Tamers."

"And Kazuha's amongst them…" Heiji frowned. "We'll have to stop them. I'm going to save her no matter what." Kotemon observed his new Tamer's attitude. He was rash and foolish, yet his determination was commendable. Maybe his Tamer wasn't as bad as he seemed to be…

"It's getting late." Conan said, looking at his watch. "We'll talk more later." Heiji agreed and they headed to sleep.

Dorimon curled up against Conan's side, making the small detective smile a bit before they both settled to sleep. Heiji and Kotemon just stared at each other for a moment before turning opposite each other and falling asleep.

Takato had been busy for the last few days with packing and moving things to his new apartment. The other advanced Tamers were busy with packing as well, save for Ruki. Ryo and Jenrya would be dealing with the Osaka district while Ruki stayed to protect Tokyo alongside Takato.

Ekota wasn't terribly far away but for the sake of being in range of any possible attack, Takato was going to move for the time being. He put the packing on the side as he headed for Hypnos to help Ruki teach the basics of being a Tamer to Conan and Heiji.

"As you know, a Tamer and a digimon _choose_ to be together, unlike the DigiDestined who were destined to be with their said partners. The partnership isn't one-sided. You, as a Tamer, are expected to protect your partner as much as they protect you. It may seem awkward to be with them at first, having to put all of your trust into with someone you've only just met but you'll overcome that barrier with time. Once you overcome that barrier and trust each other implicitly, then the real fruits of your partnership will become apparent." Takato said.

"How were you when you first got your partner?" Heiji asked Takato curiously.

"I had a slightly different case than most Tamers. I created Guilmon, by accident, but one that I'm glad happened. I was ten years old and more than accepting of my situation. I trusted him instantly." Takato admitted. "I suppose it's a little harder for those who have started to lose their childlike innocence to put their trust into someone without a little more time to get to know them."

"That makes sense." Conan said. "What do you mean 'fruits of your partnership?'"

"Yamaki told you about the different levels that the digimon can reach, right?" Ruki queried and the two detectives nodded.

"What about them?" Heiji asked.

"As the bond with your digimon grows, you will be able to make them digivolve to another level. If your bond gets strong enough, you may be able to make them reach Ultimate level one day." Takato said.

"Ultimate?" Conan repeated. "That's the most powerful level, right?" The two experienced Tamers nodded.

"Can any of you guys go to Ultimate?" Heiji asked.

"There are five of us who can do so and a fifth who is permanently Ultimate. Takato, Jen, Ryo and I can achieve a special type of digivolution to reach Ultimate level." Ruki stated.

"It is that sort of digivolution that the rogues are trying to tap into." Dorimon admitted. "The stories of Biomerge Digivolution have tempted many digimon to seek a Tamer in hopes of achieving it."

"Biomerge Digivolution?" Conan repeated, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's when a digimon and his Tamer fuse together to become one." Takato said. "It only happens with a Tamer-digimon pair who is willing to go to any length for one another, even die for the other."

Conan and Heiji gasped. To have such a bond with anyone… would require a lot of trust. They then gazed at their partners. Would they be able to achieve that?

"Moving on, other than helping your digimon digivolve, you can also use digimon cards to modify their data temporarily to give them an extra boost in battle. You can increase their speed, power, defense or even give them a temporary ability depending on what you're hoping to achieve in the battle." Takato said. "Knowing your opponents weakness and how to exploit them will come in handy."

"There are three main types of digimon: Data, Vaccine and Virus. Vaccines hold an advantage over Virus, Virus can beat Data, and Data can beat Vaccine." Ruki stated. "Dorimon is a Vaccine type digimon and Kotemon is a Data type digimon. Thus, Kotemon would hold a slight advantage over Dorimon. With your modify cards, you can negate that advantage."

"That makes sense." Heiji mused.

"Yamaki bought these basic starter packs for you, which we will use to teach you good strategies to use. From there, you can add on to them to improve the strategies that would work with your specific partner." Takato said, handing out two different card decks to Heiji and Conan.

On Monday, Takato stood in front of Ekota High. He was slightly nervous about having to go to another school without any of his friends.

"No point delaying this any further…" he sighed as he entered the school. He first went to the principal's office to get his schedule before he headed to his new class.

Once entering, he observed the people in the class. There was a boy with messy brown hair and mischievous blue/violet eyes who was teasing a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was blushing heavily. Nearby was a blonde-haired boy who was staring at the previous two with an exasperated look on his face. The last notable figure was a pretty black-haired girl who was staring at the interaction with a smirk on her face.

"You must be the new transfer student." The teacher said, diverting Takato's attention. "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, right." Takato said sheepishly before he bowed politely to the class. "My name's Matsuda Takato. It's nice to meet you all."

"You can sit next to Kuroba Kaito. He will be helping you get adjusted here." The teacher said. She gestured to who Kaito was before watching the Tamer go to his seat. She sighed. Hopefully, Takato would be able to keep Kaito and Aoko from engaging in their little spats everyday…

As Takato settled down, Kaito turned to observe him. He held a hand out. "Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you." Takato smiled and shook his hand. "So why did you choose to transfer here?"

"Business." Takato said vaguely, a mysterious smile on his face. That only made Kaito even more curious, yet he had a feeling Takato wouldn't elaborate. But he _knew_ something was up with the Tamer. He could see it in his eyes.

'_Interesting…_' the phantom thief thought before focusing back on what the teacher was saying. He'd think more about what Takato was trying to keep hidden later.

Later, Takato was heading for his new locker when he got a call. Frowning as he saw that it was Yamaki, he moved to a more secluded spot to answer the call. He didn't notice Kaito had caught sight of him and was now eavesdropping.

"You need something, Boss Man?" Takato answered the phone.

"The Catalyst has fallen into human hands." Yamaki said simply and Takato's heart nearly stopped beating.

"What?" he gaped. "How's that possible. Wouldn't Calumon just escape?"

"That would have worked _if_ Calumon had been in digimon form. He's been reverted back into the jeweled form of the Catalyst."

"Do you know where the Catalyst is now?" Takato asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

"It's become the new piece of a jewelery exhibit at the Haido City Hotel." Yamaki said.

"An exhibit at Haido City Hotel?" Takato repeated. "Great, the publicity will surely cause problems with retrieving it…"

"We'll discuss this later. Come to Hypnos tonight." Yamaki said.

"Yes, sir." Takato said before hanging up. He scowled. "As if things weren't tense as it was…" He walked off.

Kaito walked out of his hiding place, looking remotely confused. It looked like it was time for him to do a bit of research.

Later that day, Kaito was at home on the computer looking at the image of a crimson red pyramidal shaped jewel. It was the most recently found gem out of the jewels in the Haido City Hotel exhibit. This had to be the 'Catalyst' that Takato had spoken of. He didn't quite know what Takato was up to or who his Boss was, but this jewel was important and if it got in the wrong hands, it spelled trouble.

"It looks like it's time to plan my next heist…" Kaito decided with a small smirk.


	4. Trouble at the Kid Heist

Chapter Four

Finally, the Kid heist has arrived!! This'll be fun.

**Jillie chan**: I will eventually explain how Calumon was reverted to jewel form. Don't you worry about that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan or Digimon.

--

Chapter FourTrouble at the Kid Heist

Takato and Yamaki had come up point blank with thoughts of how to retrieve the Catalyst without blowing Hypnos' identity sky high. It had looked like they would have to be exposed to retrieve it… when Kid's heist note came out.

"Kid's going to steal the Catalyst this weekend." Yamaki told the Tamers, including Heiji and Conan. "We'll go for the gem after that."

"I can talk to Kid." Conan said, eyes narrowed in determination. "He's a fair thief, no matter how annoying he is.

"Oh, that's right. You're the boy who crosses paths with him a lot during heists." Ruki realized. "Well, at least we have a plan."

"There's a chance that rogue digimon may attempt to take it at that time too, so be on high alert." Yamaki warned.

"We will." All the present Tamers, which consisted of Takato, Ruki, Conan, Heiji, a spiky brown haired hyperactive boy named Shiota Hirokazu and his more taciturn black haired glasses-wearing friend, Kitagawa Kenta.

"But you'll have to be subtle too. For that reason, I think it would be best for Hirokazu and Guardromon to stay behind. They're a little… obvious." The Head of Hypnos declared. Hirokazu pouted in disappointment.

"Are you certain my Tamer can be subtle enough?" Kotemon asked Yamaki, causing Heiji to glare at him.

"Shut up!" Heiji yelled angrily. "I can be subtle if I want to be!"

"We'll see." Kotemon responded.

"Is it just me or is Kotemon trying to rile Hattori up on purpose?" Conan asked his partner. Dorimon just giggled.

"It's not you." The fox kit declared. "Kotemon's perfectly nice to you and me."

"That he is." Conan agreed with a small chuckle.

"Out of all the jewels Kid could go after, it has to be this one." Heiji murmured as he, Conan and Kotemon entered the Haido City Hotel. Dorimon was hidden within the backpack Conan wore.

"He must have his reasons." Conan mused, looking thoughtful. Heiji smirked dryly.

"I suppose so. Ya know this would be the first time we came to a Kid heist with superior intentions for the targeted jewel." The Great Detective of the West mused in a whisper.

"It doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth." Conan admitted with a small frown.

"It is a necessary evil." Kotemon said sagely.

At that moment, Heiji caught sight of Hakuba approaching them. Heiji groaned. Hakuba was the last thing they needed.

"I hadn't expected you to be here, Hattori-kun. Chasing Kid isn't usually your style." The British detective declared. Heiji gave a pained smile.

"I was in town and decided to check it out." He responded through gritted teeth. Hakuba's eyes fell on Kotemon.

"Who's this?" he queried.

"My cousin, Akai." Heiji introduced. "I've been put in charge of him until further notice. Akai, meet Hakuba Saguru… another detective."

"It's nice to meet you." Kotemon said politely, bowing.

"Well, at least he has manners unlike you, Hot-Blooded-Detective-kun." Hakuba said before leading them to where Inspector Nakamori was. Heiji was sulking and glaring the entire time.

They saw Inspector Nakamori talking to a middle aged man with graying brown hair and dull brown eyes hidden behind wire frame glasses. He looked to be a scientist.

Kotemon and the hidden Dorimon both bristled as they grew closer to the man.

Both Nakamori and the man turned at the arrival of the young detectives.

"Are these the detectives you spoke of?" the man questioned but as he tried to approach them, Kotemon stepped in front of Heiji protectively, his bokken gripped hard in his hands. Seeing the threatening pose, the man backed off.

"Kurata Akihiro-san, meet Edogawa Conan-kun, Hattori Heiji-kun and Hakuba Saguru-kun." Inspector Nakamori introduced the group, despite being displeased with their presence. "Kurata-san is the jewel's owner."

Kurata stared at the group, eyes trained on Kotemon and the backpack that Conan was holding tightly to his chest, trying to stop the movement of his anxious partner. Kurata could see a flash of purple fur through the opening of the backpack.

'_So we have two Tamers in our midst… looks like Kaitou Kid isn't the only one after the Catalyst._' Kurata thought, his brown eyes darkening menacingly.

Heiji put a hand on Kotemon's shoulder and he knelt down. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't trust that man." Kotemon hissed.

"Then we'll keep an eye on him." Heiji responded. Meeting Conan's eye, they both agreed to distance themselves from the suspicious man for the sake of their partners.

"That man must have really rubbed you the wrong way if you acted so badly…" Conan whispered to his backpack as he waked towards the bathroom. He was so engrossed in worrying over his partner, he didn't even react to the appearance of _Kudo Shinichi_.

Kid frowned as Conan passed by him without even a glance… that fact alone showed that there was something else on the detective's mind.

'_If his heart's not in the game, why is he here?_' he thought as he approached Inspector Nakamori.

"There's a strange digital signal approaching Haido City Hotel!" Reika reported.

"Kuso!"

Conan removed Dorimon from the backpack and placed him on the windowsill.

"Are you alright now, Mamoru?" Conan asked the baby digimon.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I nearly blew our cover." Dorimon apologized. "It's just that man…"

"There's something odd about him." Conan agreed. "Leave investigating him to me. People finding out you're more than my pet right now is risky. This time, let me protect you." Conan gave Dorimon a reassuring smile.

"Conan…" Dorimon said, seeming surprised.

That was when the power went out.

"You're not just here for the heist are you, tantei-han?" Kid asked the dark-skinned detective quietly when they were away from the police.

"You can say that." Heiji responded.

"Then what are you here for?" the thief asked, Poker Face set in place.

"The jewel." Heiji said bluntly. "We're here for the jewel."

That caught Kid by surprise. Never before had one of his three favored detectives come to a heist with an ulterior motive like _that_. Not to mention Heiji's lack of reaction to him being disguised as Shinichi was alarming… It was almost as if he _wanted_ Kid to steal the jewel.

Kid was about to demand an explanation when the power went out. Directly following it was the sound of breaking glass and Conan's pained scream.

"Kudo!" Heiji cried in panic, throwing caution to the wind. The lights flashed back on and both Heiji and Kid ran for the bathroom where they knew Conan was.

They saw Conan sprawled on the floor, blood flowing from cuts on his am and face caused by broken glass. He lay in the middle of all the broken glass with a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Heiji asked. He'd never seen Conan so… destabilized before.

"He's gone! Mamoru's gone!" the shrunken detective cried.


	5. Things Get Worse

Chapter Five

It took longer than I expected to get this chapter up, but I'm happy with it and things are getting even more exciting. grins Have fun with it.

--

Chapter FiveThings Get Worse

"What?!" Heiji cried as his eyes combed the scene. "Are you sure?" Conan nodded, seemingly oblivious to his own wounds.

"Something broke through the glass and I heard him scream. When the lights came back, he was gone!" Conan said, banging his small fist into the ground.

Alarmed by Conan's clear disregard for his own health (considering Conan _still_ hadn't extracted himself from the glass), Kid pulled him away and went about cleaning Conan's cuts so he would at least not hold the risk of getting infection. "You need to calm down." He said, not understanding what had got his detective so riled.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I'd just promised him I would protect him and I let him down!" Conan yelled in frustration.

"Instead of freaking out, I suggest we look for him." Kotemon responded, keeping cool.

"Let's do that." Heiji agreed. Kid stared at the three of them. Something was clearly up and he hadn't the faintest clue what.

'_Seems like that's happening a lot lately._' Kid thought, thinking back to his new classmate who clearly was hiding something. Kid found he didn't like not knowing what was going on. He watched the two detectives and the strange 'kid' go, a pensive look on his face.

When he returned to the main room, Hakuba and Inspector Nakamori came up to him. "What happened, Kudo-kun?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Someone tried to get in through the bathroom window. Conan-kun's presence may have thwarted that attempt but we'll know for sure when Hattori and Conan-kun went to investigate." Kid declared. '_I'll investigate later. I've got a heist to worry about._' His eyes fell on the Catalyst. There definitely seemed to be something special about it…

Kurata chuckled maliciously from where he stood in his hotel room. In front of him was a peculiar machine-like digimon who held a trembling Dorimon in its hands. A dark bruise was evident on the baby digimon's cheek.

"Thank you, Gizmon. You're the child's partner, are you not?" Kurata mused, observing the tiny digimon. "I've heard about you… the mysterious digimon who is the only one of his kind. Your name is merely an anagram for the phrase: Digital or Unknown. How fortunate it is to finally have you in my sight…"

"What do you want?" Dorimon asked squirming in Gizmon's grasp. Kurata waved a finger at the fox kit.

"Now, now. I can't tell you that! That wouldn't be any fun." Kurata said in a mocking voice.

"This isn't a game!" Dorimon said sharply. "How do you know about digimon anyways?"

"People aren't as ignorant as Hypnos makes them out to be. Their covering up the incidents may have convinced most people that digimon don't exist but not everyone was fooled." Kurata said, a sneer on his face. "Now what shall I do with you?"

Kurata made a show of thinking over his decision before finally speaking.

"You're in luck. I'll keep you around for a little while longer. I can't be so cruel as to kill you without your Tamer being present as well, now can I? Don't worry, little one. You won't die alone." Kurata said, a malicious glint in his eye.

'_He's a mad man._' Dorimon thought, bristling.

"Who the hell would kidnap Mamoru? I doubt anyone knew that you had brought him along other than me." Heiji remarked. "We have no leads on how to find him."

"There has to be some way to find him." Conan explained, worried for the insightful little digimon that was rapidly becoming one of Conan's good friends. Suddenly, his D-Arc began to beep and glow. Curious, Conan unclipped it to see that a compass had appeared on the screen.

"Do ya think this'll lead ya to Mamoru?" Heiji queried.

"I'm betting on it." Conan said, eyes flashing with determination. "Hattori, call Yamaki-san and fill him in on the situation. I'll find Mamoru." Without waiting for a response, the Great Detective of the East ran off.

"Wait!" Heiji protested before sighing and staring at Conan's retreating figure with half-moon eyes. "Taku… there's no reasoning with him."

As Heiji returned to the main room with Kotemon after finishing the call, Hakuba came up to him.

"Did you find out what broke the window?" Hakuba inquired. Heiji shook his head.

"Ku… er- Conan-kun is on it." Heiji replied. Hakuba frowned.

"You left a child in charge of something potentially dangerous? That's awfully irresponsible of you." Hakuba criticized. Heiji snorted.

"Ya dunno Conan-kun like I do." Heiji shot back "He's more than able to take care of himself." There was a hint of insecurity in his voice, however. The entire digimon situation was still new to him and he was unsure of how Conan would be able to deal with it.

"Mamoru will protect him." Kotemon said confidently. "There is no point worrying."

"Who is Mamoru?" Hakuba inquired, confused.

"Conan's aibou." Heiji responded simply with a smirk before he walked off as he glimpsed Ruki making her way over, wearing her Hypnos uniform.

"Someone kidnapped Conan's partner, right?" she said as they came face to face. "Who here knows of digimon?"

"That's the thing… we don't know but whoever took him is up to no good considering the way they took him." Heiji declared.

"It had to happen right now, didn't it?" Ruki sighed in annoyance. "Go find your friend and help him out. Takato and I will take care of the Catalyst." Heiji nodded and headed off.

At that moment, Inspector Nakamori, Kid and Hakuba came to Ruki.

"Civilians aren't allowed in here, would you please go outside?" Hakuba inquired politely. Ruki flashed a cold glare at all of them.

"I have business here." Ruki responded, flashing her badge. "Your discretion in our involvement would be much appreciated."

"What do you have to do at a Kid heist? You'll just get in the way!" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed angrily. Ruki fixated a withering look at the Inspector and he shut up. As proud as he was, the Ice Queen's glare even shut him up.

"On the contrary, Nakamori-keibu, you and your Task Force are in _our_ way. You have no comprehension of just how important the jewel is and that in the wrong hands, things could go horribly wrong." Ruki said.

"Don't tell me you're saying this jewel has magical properties or something." Inspector Nakamori scoffed. Ruki looked unfazed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She responded.

Conan ran as he followed the D-Arc's compass until he reached a hotel room. The door was open, causing Conan to feel slightly suspicious. Nevertheless, he entered the room.

Conan saw an overturned basket on the ground that was shaking. Removing the basket, Conan was relieved to find Dorimon but Dorimon wasn't relieved to see him.

"you shouldn't have come! It's a trap!" Dorimon exclaimed but it was too late as Conan heard the door shut. Whirling around, Conan saw Kurata smirking at him with his Gizmon flanking him.

"How noble of you to come to your partner's rescue." Kurata sneered.

"I should have known it was you." Conan frowned with a cold glare unbefitting someone his "age."

"Yare, yare. It seems you two are well matched for each other based on that attitude of yours…" Kurata mused, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Why did you even kidnap Mamoru?" Conan interrogated.

"You even named him. How quaint." Kurata mocked.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU BASTARD!" Conan roared, his eyes seeming like chips of ice.

"Temper, temper." Kurata said, wiggling a finger. "Children who use such foul language should be punished." A bloodthirsty look overcame his features and Conan grew wary. "Eliminate them, Gizmon."

"I don't think so." Conan yelled, starting up his superkick shoes and kicking a ball into Gizmon, which caused the mechanical digimon to fall onto his own creator. Conan then grabbed Dorimon and bolted from the room. He needed to get them back to safety and expose Kurata.

"Stupid brat!" Kurata exclaimed angrily. He signaled Gizmon to go out through the window as he went to chase Conan and Dorimon. They would cover all of Conan's possible escape routes.

'_It's time._' Kid thought, looking at his watch. He was disappointed to see that Conan and Heiji were no where in sight. It looked like they weren't going to add to this game's fun at all.

Smoke began to fill the entire area, obscuring everything from sight.

"Open the windows!" Nakamori roared. However, when the smoke cleared, both Kudo Shinichi and the Catalyst were noticeably gone. Nakamori yelled in frustration. "Find him! Cover all the exits! Don't let him escape!"

'_Things are just so boring without tantei-kun to spice things up._' Kid thought with a pout as he ran towards the roof.

'_Shit._' Conan cursed as he dodged bullets. Kurata was getting dangerous. Even worse, he and Dorimon were running out of places to go. Conan glimpsed the area that was completely blocked off by the stair railing.

"Do you trust me, Conan?" Dorimon asked his panicked Tamer. Conan looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Conan asked.

"Do you trust me?" the baby digimon repeated patiently. Conan stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Then jump." Dorimon ordered. Conan's eyes widened. He didn't know what Dorimon was thinking but he did say he trusted him… he had to have faith in his partner and whatever plan he had cooked up.

So without further ado, Conan leapt over the railing and began to fall to the ground a few stories below.

Heiji, who was down there, saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. He gaped openly.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, though it was drowned out by Conan's loud scream.

Conan's D-Arc began to glow with a bright blue light.

Hakuba had finally caught onto Kid's plan and was now chasing him. Kid was finally enjoying himself.

Both of their attention was caught when the Catalyst began to glow from where it was kept in Kid's right breast pocket. "What's going on?" Kid pondered aloud. Was this what Ruki had been warning them all about?

Conan had been preparing for the worst when he felt Dorimon become warm to the touch. Opening his eyes, he saw that Dorimon was glowing just like the D-Arc.

"_Dorimon Digivolve to… Dorumon!_"

Dorumon landed safely on the ground with Conan seated upon him.

"You digivolved back to normal?" Conan blinked in surprise. Dorumon smirked.

"I told you that you could trust me." The digimon said with a wink.

At that moment, Heiji decided to make his presence known, a look of crazed panic on his face as he picked Conan up.

"What the hell were you playin' at?" he roared. "Ya just about gave me a heart attack with that stunt!" Conan sweatdropped.

"Sorry." He apologized before they were distracted by a bullet lodging itself in the floor near them. "Less talking, more running." Conan decided.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Heiji said as he tucked Conan under his arm and bolted. The two digimon were quick to follow.

They headed for the roof with Kurata hot on their heels. They'd just burst onto the roof when a bullet caught Heiji in the shoulder. Crying in pain, Heiji stumbled to the floor in between a startled Kid and Hakuba.

"Hattori!" Conan called out in worry, ignoring the mysterious twinge in his shoulder he'd felt when Heiji had been shot. Kotemon bristled and glared at Kurata.

"You hurt my Tamer!" he growled, his bokken growing fiery.

"That's not an ordinary cousin…" Hakuba mused, wide-eyed. Dorumon quickly intervened.

"Don't stoop to their level, Kotemon. As rotten as he is, he's a human!" Dorumon exclaimed.

"Did that fox thing just talk?" Kid asked dazedly. Conan glared at him.

"Mamoru's not a thing!" he exclaimed in outrage.

"Now's not the time to defend your partner's honor, Ku-Conan." Heiji muttered as he gingerly got to his feet, cradling his bleeding shoulder.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Hakuba asked, bewildered.

"Don't worry your little blonde head over it… you'll know everything soon. Right before I kill all of you." Kurata sneered, gun at the ready.

"Why?" Hakuba asked, stunned that their supposed client had turned out to be a crazed killer.

"The foul-mouthed brat and his partner know too much already. As for the rest of you… you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kurata said.

"You don't care who you kill as long as you get what you want." Conan growled with a frown. He prepared to send his second and last soccer ball at Kurata when Kurata pointed his gun at Dorumon.

"Try to hit me again, boy, and I'll kill your partner. Trust me, a child you're age wouldn't be able to survive the repercussions of a severed Tamer-digimon bond." Kurata barked, stilling Conan's movements.

No one dared move because it was clear that if they moved, two lives would be lost.

"Good boys." Kurata said, looking like the cat who got the canary. "Gizmon, take the Catalyst from our little thief."

'_I thought Makino-san had said that she and Matsuda would take care of the Catalyst…_' Heiji thought, his sight beginning to blur from the blood loss. '_Where are they now?_'

As Gizmon took the Catalyst from a reluctantly compliant Kid, Kurata got an unwelcome surprise.

"_ROYAL SABER!_" a strange dual voice called out and a massive blue energy beam struck Gizmon from behind, deleting him instantly.

The Catalyst floated in the air for a moment before it floated into the newcomer's left hand, leaving a strange symbol on the back of it: a red triangle surrounded by three black triangles.

Everyone stared dumbly at the white knight that had eliminated Kurata's greatest weapon with shocking ease. Kurata seemed displeased but not in anyways distraught over the loss.

"Aren't you going to absorb his data?" Kurata asked nonchalantly. Gallantmon looked at the evil man coldly.

"Such tainted data… doesn't even deserve to exist." The Royal Knight declared and with a small blast of energy rid the world of any trace of Gizmon's data. Now Kurata was pissed.

"Don't talk about tainted data when you're an even greater abomination, you filthy half-breed." Kurata sneered.

Gallantmon's golden eyes narrowed with anger and his blade, Gram, reformed in his right arm, silent threat evident.

"Are you going to kill me, Gallantmon?" Kurata asked, not sounding worried. "A human?"

"Don't tempt me to take you on in _my_ human form. Then there would be nothing to stop me." Gallantmon growled. Kid frowned as he felt that Gallantmon's voice was sort of familiar.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Kurata mocked.

"You should be!" Conan cried as he sent his soccer ball flying, knocking the gun out of Kurata's hand.

Seeing that he was completely defenseless, Kurata glared.

"Boss will want you taken in." Gallantmon said, approaching Kurata.

"I don't think so." Kurata said, pressing a button on a strange device he wore around his neck. Instantly, a digital portal appeared and Kurata leapt in. "We'll continue this another time… but please enjoy my parting gift."

Two digimon emerged from the portal: a Scubamon and a Zanbamon. A Perfect and an Ultimate…

'_Shit. How am I supposed to defeat them both and keep all of them safe?_' Gallantmon thought in frustration.


	6. Add Two More to the Count

Battle scenes always seem to take me the longest. I'm sorry if there are any flaws in it.

**Yotada**: the image of Conan and Dorimon together _is_ way too cute. Made me squeal more than once. I absolutely love this particular partnership. Imagine my surprise that a while after I'd decided on Dorumon being Conan's partner, I found out that they had the same voice actor. I was like: it's fate! Hee. And the boys are the only ones who will become Tamers. The girls may be pulled into the entire conflict but not as Tamers. Way too much to think about if I had to give them partners.

It's getting pretty hard for me to fight the temptation of breaking out into sidestories for this particular storyline. If there are any kind of things you would like to see out of it, feel free to tell. I already have an image of Conan and Dorumon going through some weird inverse fusion thing leaving Conan as some really cute fox/human hybrid…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Detective Conan.

-----------

Chapter SixAdd Two More to the Count

"F-f-f…." Kid went absolutely rigid at the sight of Scubamon, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"Get out of here before you end up dead!" Gallantmon called out to Hakuba and Kid.

"Easier said than done." Hakuba said. The rogue digimon were blocking all escape routes and Kid seemed to be having a panic attack.

"_Striking Fish!_" Scubamon yelled, shooting his harpoon at the humans.

"_Metal Cannon!_" Dorumon cried.

"_Hot Head!_" Kotemon called out.

The two Child-level attacks dulled but didn't cancel out the Perfect-level attack. The two digimon shielded the humans and cried out as the attack hit them.

"Mamoru!" Conan exclaimed in worry.

"Akai!" Heiji yelled, eyes wide.

"Daijobou." Dorumon and Kotemon assured their Tamers. They turned to Gallantmon. "Take care of Zanbamon. We'll deal with Scubamon."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Gallantmon asked as he fended off the Ultimate-level digimon.

"We can't keep depending on you and the others to save us. It is our job to protect our Tamers." Kotemon said, pride clear in his voice.

"Akai…" Heiji said, surprised before his eyes flashed with determination. "If you wanna fight, I'm with ya all the way!"

"Now you're actually acting like partners." Conan said with a smirk. He grasped his D-Arc and unclasped the card holder he'd had on his belt. "Let's see if these modify cards actually do us any good. _Digimodify! Power Activate!_"

Dorumon leapt forward and attacked Scubamon again. "_Metal Cannon!_" A more powerful version of his attack struck the Perfect, actually bruising him.

"Yosh." Heiji said with a feral look on his face. "_Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!_"

Kotemon's speed increased exponentially as he proceeded to strike Scubamon with multiple Hothead attacks.

'_They're actually doing well._' Gallantmon thought as he blocked Zanbamon's attack.

"Come on Kid! Now's not the time to freak out!" Hakuba exclaimed, shaking the petrified thief. Thoughts on catching him had long been forgotten.

"Take him and get out of here!" Heiji exclaimed. "We'll hold this guy off until then!"

"But what about you guys?" Hakuba protested. He could see that Heiji was ready to drop where he stood. His wound had gone too long untreated that he looked ready to pass out.

"Don't worry about us. Just go." Conan ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Hakuba started dragging Kid towards the door, stopping when one of Zanbamon's stray attacks hit the area and blocked the door.

"Crap!" Hakuba swore.

"Everything that can go wrong is going wrong." Kid sad, having snapped out of his shock.

"You choose now to loose your optimism?" Hakuba growled.

"I can't be optimistic all the time." Kid said, his Poker Face shot.

Hearing Conan and Heiji's alarmed cries, Hakuba and Kid were alerted that Dorumon and Kotemon weren't doing so well.

"_Hell Dive!_" Scubamon yelled, attacking Kid and Hakuba. No one was in any position to save them.

"_Electro Squall!_" a mature voice called out and a blast of electricity cancelled out Scubamon's attack.

The four boys looked to see what looked like a short man wearing ragged yellow clothing with a purplish black cloak and a similarly colored pointed steeple hat. Only his blue eyes and a few strands of red hair could bee seen from the small amount of skin that he showed. He held a scepter with a sun on top of it in one of his gloved hands. Beside him was a hawk with a belt on his forehead with a feather sticking out the back. They were Wizardmon and Hawkmon.

"Not more human loving traitors!" Scubamon spat.

"You shouldn't harm those who are defenseless. There is no honor in such a battle." Hawkmon declared.

"Spare me your preaching!" Scubamon said in disgust, attacking the two newcomers.

"_Metal Cannon!_"

"_Hothead!_"

Dorumon and Kotemon joined Wizardmon and Hawkmon, their resolve renewed.

"Kick the bastard's ass!" Heiji exclaimed ferally before he grew lightheaded. He dropped to the ground.

"Don't overexert yourself, idiot!" Hakuba reprimanded, deciding they couldn't delay treating the injury any longer. He ripped strips of cloth from Heiji's shirt and started stemming the blood flow.

"Ya owe me a new shirt." Heiji slurred indignantly, looking swirly eyed.

"Only you would talk about that in a situation like this." Hakuba sighed with a shake of his head.

"That's Hattori for you." Conan said, looking older than the child he was supposed to be.

"Can you quit the chit chat, please?" Kid asked as he was cornered by Scubamon.

"_Magical Game!_" Wizardmon called out, coming to Kid's defense.

"Thanks." Kid said.

"No problem." Wizardmon responded, not noticing that Scubamon had recovered and was forming a retaliatory attack.

"Watch out!" Kid exclaimed, pushing Wizardmon out of the way. Scubamon's harpoon grazed his arm, leaving a gash.

"You risked yourself to save me?" Wizardmon blinked in surprise. Kid flashed a grin while clutching his arm, trying to make sure no blood dripped on the floor. He couldn't leave any evidence behind.

"No one gets hurt." Kid said simply. They were distracted by a glowing orb appearing between them.

"Oh no, please tell me he didn't just become one of us!" Conan groaned as he saw a silver-ringed D-Arc appear in Kid's hands.

"He did." Heiji confirmed, amused by Conan's dismayed attitude.

"Sorry to disappoint you, tantei-kun." Kid said, despite still being confused.

"Shut up and listen. Out of the four digimon, your partner is the most powerful. He's an Adult level while the enemy is only one level higher as a Perfect. Use this card to enhance his strength!" Conan hissed, getting close enough to kid so Scubamon couldn't hear them plotting. He gave the card to Kid.

Imitating what he'd seen Conan and Heiji do, Kid swiped the card. "_Digimodify! Power Activate!_"

The four digimon attacked in tandem.

"_Metal Cannon!_"

"_Hothead!_"

"_Electro Squall!_"

"_Feather Strike!_"

Scubamon cried in pain, heavily damaged.

"Again!" Hakuba advised. The four digimon attacked once more and they saw Scubamon begin to dissipate into data.

Unfortunately, Scubamon chose to go out with a bang. "_Sharp Attack!_" The attack headed for the frozen Hakuba.

Hawkmon tackled him out of the way just in time, hurting his wing.

"You will all die! Just you wait and see!" Scubamon vowed before disappearing.

"Thanks." Hakuba told Hawkmon.

"It was no problem, sir." Hawkmon said, cradling his injured wing.

"Call me Hakuba." The blonde detective said. "Here let me help." He ripped off another strip of Heiji's shirt, earning a squawk of protest from the dark-skinned teenager. "Your shirt is already ruined, Hattori-kun. There's no point in ruining another."

"He's got a point." Kotemon commented, earning an annoyed look from his Tamer.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Heiji groused before looking away with a small blush. "But ya did good out there."

"…Thank you." Kotemon said, a slight blush on his face. His Tamer had rarely ever complimented him. It pleased him.

"You all did a good job." Gallantmon complimented as he approached them. they noted he'd finished his battle but he hadn't come out of it unscathed. His once pristine white armor was covered with cracks and dents and his majestic shield, Aegis, was broken.

"Are you alright?" Conan asked in concern.

"I will be fine. It's best that you focus on your own injured comrades." Gallantmon said. "But I must congratulate you on finding two new Tamers."

"Two?" Heiji blinked in confusion. "Don't you mean one?" He followed Gallantmon's gaze and groaned. "Damn."

Hakuba had earned an amber-ringed D-Arc that he was inspecting in confusion. "Anyone mind explaining?"

"You may want to wait on that." Gallantmon said. "The police will be arriving soon and it's best to keep what happened secret for now. I will be taking the Catalyst back to Hypnos."

"Who are you?" Kid asked curiously.

"Gallantmoon. I'm one of the hybrids. You will understand what I mean when your companions fill you in."

With that, Gallantmon began to glow a brilliant golden light that made everyone look away. When they looked back, not only was Gallantmon gone, but Kid and Wizardmon as well.

"It's just like him to use this time to escape." Hakuba grumbled.

"He's not our main concern at the moment." Conan said. "Dorumon and Hawkmon are going to have to be hidden."

Conan looked through his cards and found a card that would reduce a digimon to their baby form. Sliding it through his D-Arc, he watched as Dorumon shrank back to Dorimon.

"Aw… I just got to be back in my Child form too…" Dorimon whined. Conan chuckled before cradling the tiny digimon in his hands.

"You'll get your chance to be big again soon." He promised. '_Only wish I could get bigger too._' He passed the card to Hakuba. Hakuba complied and Hawkmon turned into Poromon.

"So are you going to explain everything?" Hakuba pressed on as he and Conan hid their partners away.

"Meet us at the Mouri Tantei Agency tomorrow at 9 A.M. We'll give you your answers then. Try not to tell Nee-chan about any of this, she doesn't know. Occhan does though." Heiji said.

"Kid will find a way to get the answers he seeks, I'm certain of that." Conan remarked.

"Wizardmon will be certain to answer some of his questions." Poromon said, his voice muffled from being in a bag.

At that moment, Nakamori burst onto the roof alongside Ruki. "What happened?" he asked.

"There were some complications with the heist when Kurata tried to kill us and Kid to get back the jewel." Heiji said. "When he was overpowered, Kurata ran for it."

"What about the jewel?" Nakamori pressed.

"The jewel has been taking into Hypnos custody for safe keeping." Ruki said calmly. "Finding and apprehending Kurata is also under our jurisdiction, therefore, you have no reason to stress over this, Nakamori-keibu."

Nakamori wasn't pleased as he was confused with just how far Hypnos' reach was but he had no choice but to comply.

"Keep Hawkmon with you. Your partners now and you will need to work together." Conan said. "You'll understand everything eventually."

"I can't believe we've got to work together now." Heiji griped but he really couldn't insult Hakuba that much considering the blonde had helped treat his wound. "…Thanks. For helping with the wound and all."

"It had to be done or you would have passed out on us." Hakuba remarked. "You should get that properly looked at, though."

"Will do." Heiji said nonchalantly before he and Conan headed off to the Mouri Tantei Agency.

As Hakuba returned home, he let Poromon regain his freedom. "So you're name is Hawkmon?" he inquired.

"It's Poromon right now." The tiny pink fledgeling said in a squeaky voice. "You can call me whatever you would like, though."

"Hmm…" Hakuba mused, thinking. "Does the name Kishin sound good to you?"

"I don't mind it." Poromon responded. Hakuba smiled.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" the blonde inquired politely.

"Gladly." Poromon responded and they spent the rest of the night discussing the situation and getting to know each other.

Meanwhile at the Kuroba residence, Kaito had bandaged himself up and was now pondering what he was going to do about Wizardmon. Instinct had told him to bring the digimon alongside him after the entire battle but now he had no clue what to do. He'd been "bonded" to Wizardmon as Kid, meaning Kuroba Kaito couldn't be witnessed alongside the digimon without giving himself away.

"For now, you can stay with me in my room. I'll tell my mom about you tomorrow. But after that, you may have to stay somewhere else. It's too risky to keep you here where people may be able to figure out my secret." Kid said.

"I understand." Wizardmon said. "We'll figure this out together, Tamer."

"It's Kaito." The thief corrected. "You can call me that, except for when I'm in this uniform. Then you have to call me Kid."

"I see. I'll remember that." The polite mage digimon declared.

"Will you tell me what this is all about though?" Kid asked the digimon curiously.

"Gladly." Wizardmon said.


	7. Explanations

Sorry for the long wait. Focused a bit more on Life, Death and Magic as it's progressing past the necessary filler-like chapter stages. Not to mention I'm getting into Naruto. I have a plot bunny that's sticking to me with the idea of the Yondaime coming into Naruto's life (via having been alive but in hiding), but still needs a whole lot of development… if anyone's a Naruto-fan and would like to help, feel free.

I apologize if the chapter seems a little sloppy. I've been trying to remember all the ideas I'd developed for this and the order in which I'd placed them.

**Immortal-Sacrifice**: I'm still deciding on pairings. Though I really do like KaiShin and HakuHei. I'll be hinting at them for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Detective Conan.

----------

Chapter SevenExplanations

The next morning Hakuba arrived at the agency while Heiji, Conan and their partners were eating breakfast. Mamoru was pouting as in his current form, it was difficult for him to eat by himself and thus, Conan had to feed him.

If Heiji hadn't known that Conan was really Shinichi, he may have thought the scene to be rather cute. He kept that comment to himself, however, fearing Conan's ire.

"You seem used to having your… digimon with you know." Hakuba remarked.

"We've had them for about a week now." Conan mused. "It's surprisingly easy to get along with them."

"Says ya." Heiji said without any malice directed towards his partner. "Akai seems to love gettin' a rise out of me."

"That's because you're easy." Hakuba remarked with a small grin. Admittedly, he harassed Heiji a lot because he liked seeing the anger spark in his vivid green eyes.

"Oh shut up." Heiji grumbled. He found he was surprisingly more tolerant of Hakuba but that was because he was used to his own partner who acted similarly to Hakuba at times.

"So did your partner clue you in?" Conan inquired curiously. Hakuba nodded.

"He told me about this Tamer concept and what's going on in the other world – the Digital World, right?" Hakuba mused.

"Digimon have been going rogue and kidnapping humans for one reason or another. The fact that those kidnapped are still pretty young, I'm suspecting that they may be trying to tap into the entire Tamer-digimon bond." Conan said. "At least that's what Yamaki-san told us."

"We can continue the conversation at Hypnos. They've been waitin' for us to fill them in on the loose ends from last night while they have a few explanations of their own to give us." Heiji declared.

They walked out of the agency, only to be joined by 'Kudo Shinichi' and Wizardmon. Both Heiji and Conan glared at 'Shinichi.'

"Your choice of a disguise is really becomin' old, Kid." Heiji hissed under his breath. He then proceeded to slam his hat onto the thief's head. "You could at least use some discretion."

"Just forget it, Hattori. Now's not the time to talk about this." Conan said as they headed off to Hypnos.

Yamaki was waiting for them alongside a group of middle-aged adults. They were introduced as the Monster Makers, the people who had created the digimon a few decades back.

"Four new Tamers, and three of them nearing adulthood already. It is a bit abnormal isn't it." an Indian woman named Ashwarya Rai (1), aka Curly, mused.

"The dynamics of the Tamer-digimon bond must have started evolving. It has been nearly a decade since the ten original Tamers arrived." Lee Janyu, aka Tao, remarked. "The Digital World is in turmoil and like always, necessity has brought about events that prove unnatural."

"The fact that we have four new Tamers isn't the issue here." Yamaki reminded the Monster Makers. "The fact is that the Catalyst has been reverted back to jewel form and we need to know why."

"The Sovereigns have already given their answer to that question. A short while ago, some rogue digimon attempted to kidnap Calumon and in the struggle to save him, Calumon got injured. In order to protect him, the Sovereigns reverted him back into jeweled form and cast him back here in the Human World in hopes that the Tamers would recover him. It was unfortunate that Kurata Akihiro got his hands on it first. Thanks to Kid's efforts we have regained possession of the Catalyst and can now move to returning him to digimon form." Mizuno Goro, otherwise known as Shibumi, declared.

"Kurata has something to do with all these disappearances, I know it." Heiji frowned, crossing his arms. "He sees the Tamers as a threat. He lured Ku-Conan into a trap in hopes of killing him. It's only luck that got him out of there alive."

"We've marked him as a threat and the police are now aware that Kurata is a wanted criminal that must be apprehended at all costs. However, as you all witnessed, Kurata went into the Digital World and is therefore out of our reach. The Sovereigns are keeping an eye out for him but there has so far been no luck in finding him." Reika commented, sitting next to Yamaki.

"Why can't any of the Tamers go into the Digital World to try to find him?" Conan queried.

"It's too risky. We're not going to send any of you in there when we're unsure of how things really are over there. So far it appears unstable and we can't think of sending anyone without the proper preparations. We will look at it as a possibility, but for now, all of you are staying here," Yamaki declared firmly.

"As long as the majority of you are stuck with Child-level partners, you are at great risk. It's clear that they're sending higher-leveled opponents against us knowing that only a fraction of the Tamers can even hope to compete against them. Our only hope at this time is for all of you to train in hopes that some of you will be able to reach the same level as the four advanced Tamers," his fiancée declared. "Ruki will continue teaching you the benefits of the modify cards and at least once a week I'd suggest you be tested to see how your teamwork has progressed as time goes on. I know it will take you a while to get used to having your partners but do try to get along with them. Disagreements between partners in a dire time like this would be disastrous."

The four teenagers (one that was shrunken) nodded. After elaborating some more on things Kid and Hakuba had yet to understand about the digimon, they were dismissed and free to do as they wished.

Kid and Hakuba separated from Heiji and Conan quickly, deciding that it was best that they were alone while they tried to learn more about their partners.

"The pressure is definitely going up, isn't it?" Heiji remarked, placing his hands in his pockets. "All of us, save Kid, have partners that are stuck at the Child level. I wonder what it takes to make them digivolve…"

"Beats me. Takato told me that it was up to us to find out. I've seen them swipe that 'Digivolution Card' to make their partners go to the next level but it doesn't work for us. I tried. He told me that the digimon needs to be able to digivolve naturally first, without the help of a modify card," Conan remarked.

"We better figure it out soon…" Heiji muttered. He wanted to save Kazuha…

"We will," Conan said reassuringly, understanding his friend's distress. He blinked as he suddenly heard a familiar child voice call out to him.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed happily as she, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai approached him. Conan smiled at his young companions. It had been a while since he'd spent time with them.

"Hi," he chirped happily, clutching Dorimon to him as a signal for him to act like the fox kit he was pretending to be.

"Is that your new pet?" Genta asked. "Ai-chan told us that Mouri-oji-san let you have him. What's his name?"

"Mamoru," Conan introduced. Dorimon 'squeaked' a greeting to the three kids and one not-child. Ayumi squealed in delight.

"He's so cute! You're so lucky, Conan-kun!" she said. "Can I hold him?"

"It's up to him," Conan said, looking down at Dorimon. Dorimon was more than a pet, after all. Conan wasn't about to do anything that Dorimon didn't want.

Dorimon chirped happily and leapt into Ayumi's arms, showing his approval.

"He's so sweet!" Ayumi squealed, glomping the tiny digimon.

"Almost too sweet to be someone Conan-kun chose as a companion," Ai teased. Conan stared at her with half-moon eyes.

'_Oi, oi_…' he thought. He heard Heiji chuckle in the background.

"That's what I thought," he told Ai with a wide grin. "I'll see you back at the agency, K- I mean, Conan-kun. Have fun with your friends."

'_After all this time, why is that he __**still**__ doesn't get it right?_' Conan thought to himself in exasperation as he followed the Shonen Tantei Dan to the park. For now, he could enjoy a peaceful day at the park with his friends. He could afford that much.

Too bad, it wouldn't be as peaceful as he planned…


	8. Bonds of Friendship

It took me ages but I've finally finished this chapter. I got my Detective Conan inspiration back and the ideas are coming in spades. Hope you like this one…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan or Digimon.

-----

Chapter EightBonds of Friendship

Dorimon sat contentedly in Ai's lap as they watched Conan, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko play soccer. He purred as Ai stroked his fur gently.

"Your fur is so strange…" Ai mused. "It's almost like metal… but softer. A strange little fox kit…"

Dorimon just yipped in response, playing his role well. He wondered if the oddly perceptive little girl was able to tell he wasn't what he seemed to be… Ai just chuckled.

"You almost sound like you understand me… but you wouldn't, would you? You're just a fox," Ai declared, her blue eyes piercing into the baby digimon's very being.

'_Conan… your friend is scary…_' Dorimon thought to himself nervously. She gave him the creeps. He turned back to the soccer game, hoping to calm his frazzled nerves.

Conan had to admit he was happy he had agreed to join the Shonen Tantei Dan. It felt like forever since he'd let loose like this and it was definitely helping him get rid of all the stress that had been accumulating over the worsening digimon problem.

Soccer and the kids' bright attitude definitely lightened things up for him.

At least… that's how it was in the beginning… before the Digital Field covered the park.

'_I should have known… it's a weekend and the park is filled with children… perfect grounds for an attack,_' Conan scowled. "Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko! Gather all of the kids and get out of this fog now!"

"But I can't see, Conan-kun!" Ayumi whined as the dense fog hurt her eyes. Most of the other children were having the same issue.

"Kuso…" Conan cursed under his breath. He ripped his D-Arc off his belt. If he could get them all to where Dorimon was, he could at least try to protect them… The compass activated, directing Conan to where Mamoru and Ai were. As he went, he found his three friends frozen in their spots, unsure of where to go. He tapped them all, gesturing for them to follow him as he headed for the tree Ai and the now rather restless Dorimon were located.

"What's going on, Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked, seeing that Conan seemed to have an inkling of what's going on.

"A big problem, that's what," Conan said.

"Mamoru, digivolve," Conan declared. Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi gave Conan quizzical looks before they saw the small fox kit start glowing a strange blue light. In his place was a slightly larger fox that was actually capable of walking by himself.

"How'd he do that?!" Genta asked dumbly, eyes wide.

"I'll tell you later!" Conan said. "Mamoru, do you know where the digimon is?"

"We're surrounded, Conan…" Dorumon said. "It looks like all of the other kids got away but the digimon that are here seem to have got their eyes set on your friends."

Conan cursed under his breath while Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko freaked out at the fact that Dorumon had actually spoken.

"Did that thing just talk?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"He's not a thing!" Conan yelled, feeling a sense of déjà-vu. "Just be quiet for now…"

Gazing at his D-Arc, he was relieved when the Digimon Analyzer popped up, showing the stats. "Three digimon… all Adult level." he realized.

The first set of stats was that of Allomon, a nasty looking dinosaur that was blue with red stripes and nasty looking fangs and claws. Special attacks: Dino Burst and Dynamite Head.

Second was Fangmon, a nasty looking red wolf. Special attacks: Blast Coffin and Snipe Steal.

Lastly was Ninjamon, who looked like some sort of mutant creature that had a red hood over its head, a sword on his back, a spiked metal arm and a vicious looking big shuriken in his hand. Special attacks: Iga-style Shuriken Throw, Iga-style Sword Draw, Bunshin no Jutsu, Dancing Leaves, and Ninja Hopping.

All three of them looked rather vicious and hard to deal with.

'_Life hates me,_' Conan thought to himself. He turned to Dorumon. "Ready?"

Dorumon nodded, his eyes gleaming with determination. "Let's do this," he declared.

"Taking on all three at once would be suicide," Conan realized. "Try to divide and conquer."

"Good idea," Dorumon said, sounding approving.

He chose to go after Allomon first. The digimon was big, but he was also quite slow. Dorumon was certain that with a little help from Conan, he would be able to walk circles around the saurian digimon.

Allomon swung at Dorumon who jumped out of the way.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon cried out, bombarding Allomon with the attack.

The Adult level digimon didn't like that… "Dino Burst!" the rogue cried, the attack barely missing Dorumon. He felt his metallic fir get singed just a bit and frowned. He'd have to make sure not to get hit…

"Blast Coffin!" a new voice called out, surprising Dorumon and he got blindsided by a dark blast of energy courtesy of Fangmon.

"Mamoru!" Conan cried in alarm, slashing a card that would help soothe the injury. He knew they had to be smart with this battle.

"Iga-style Shuriken Throw!" Ninjamon yelled, aiming the shuriken at Conan.

'_Shit,_' Conan cursed, dodging the sharp projectiles to the best of his ability. He thanked the fact that he was agile enough for what was turning out to be quite a dangerous profession.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried out, eyes wide in fear. The Shonen Tantei Dan were way more than freaked with the situation.

"Just stay back!" Conan argued, jumping into the battle. He couldn't leave Dorumon to fight all three at once.

Taking out one of his soccer balls, he activated his shoes and kicked one at Allomon, who was the easiest target. He let out a cry of pain and went down with a loud thud.

"Down he goes," Conan cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"You're really getting into this, Edogawa-kun," Ai said, sounding amused. She had never seen Conan take so much pleasure in a _fight_ of all things.

"Urasai…" he grumbled as he caught himself before he got too drawn into the adrenaline rush that came with these battles.

Dorumon was fighting valiantly, flitting between the three rogue digimon, dealing what damage he could without taking any damage himself. His small size and speed helped him greatly but he was distinctly lacking in fire power. Conan worried that they wouldn't be able to last long enough to finish off their opponents… and it didn't look like anyone was coming to their aid.

Little did he know that Takato was hiding in the nearby vicinity, observing the battle. He didn't want to intervene. They couldn't baby the new Tamers. They would learn the hard way like he and his companions had all those years ago. He would only cut in if it Dorumon and Conan reached their limit.

"They're only children, Takato…" Guilmon said, frowning. "Are you sure we can't help?"

"Not unless they really need it. They can't learn to depend on us coming to save the day if they want to truly become strong. With a situation like the one we're in… they need to become strong fast and this is the only way," Takato said, not exactly pleased about it himself but feeling it necessary.

"Shouldn't we at least get his friends out of the way?" Guilmon queried.

"We'll make sure no stray attack gets in their way… but their presence will help give Conan-kun the sense of urgency needed for a battle like this…" Takato said.

"I feel like we're deceiving them…" Guilmon said, ears drooping. Takato's eyes softened and he rubbed the saurian digimon's head gently.

"I know… just bear with it a little longer," he said in a reassuring tone.

Meanwhile, Dorumon was doing his best against Fangmon, Allomon and Ninjamon, but he was beginning to wear out.

Ninjamon was the hardest for Dorumon to deal with because he was the fastest, most cunning of the opponents and it was _really_ hard for Dorumon to land a hit.

Conan was growing frustrated as well. He'd already exhausted his ammo and was now desperately trying to find a modify card that could help Dorumon get them out of the mess they were in. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were already growing more antsy as it became clear that Conan and his partner were _losing_.

"We're all going to die!" Genta screamed, looking like he was ready to try to run out there right then and there. Ai held him back, knowing that if he moved, _he_ would become the rogue's new target and he'd end up captured or killed.

"Be quiet, Genta-kun!" Ai said in a desperate tone. "None of us are going to die! Stop panicking!"

"Give us the children, fox brat. If you do, we may let you live," Ninjamon declared, a derisive sneer on his face. Dorumon glared.

"You'll have to kill me because I won't let you lay a hand on them!" he exclaimed. Those kids were his Tamer's precious people. He'd protect them until the very end.

The three digimon's eyes gleamed at his response. They'd hoped for him to say that… they'd be able to satisfy their bloodlust with the feisty Child.

"Suit yourself…" Fangmon said, opening his mouth as he charged up his attack. "Blast Coffin!"

"Dino Burst!" Allomon called out.

Dorumon had been prepared to dodge the attacks, but realized with horror that it was headed for none other than Conan, who was too worn out by now from all of the dodging and weaving he'd done before to get out of the way.

Moving quickly, Dorumon pushed his Tamer out of the way. He cried out in pain as the merged attacks struck him hard and slammed him into a tree. He didn't get up.

"Mamoru!" Conan screamed, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected Dorumon to take the hit for him. He'd honestly thought he'd been done for. Rushing to his partner's side, he glanced over Dorumon's many wounds with worry. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you're my Tamer and my friend… I won't let anyone hurt you," Dorumon said weakly, his snout curving into a small smile. Conan's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"How sweet," Ninjamon sneered. By all means, they could just snatch the children and go, but they were determined to end Dorumon and Conan before they completed their mission. Their pride had been insulted enough.

Conan glared at them, his eyes nothing more than chips of ice. Dorumon may be down for the count, but he wouldn't let the rogues kill him. They'd have to go through him first. He wouldn't let the kind-hearted fox die. They were partners after all.

"So when the three rogues aimed what they considered a killing attack at the Tamer-digimon duo, they thought the battle over… until a dark blue light began to flash brilliantly from Conan's digivice, negating the oncoming attack.

The curious detective turned to investigate the strange occurrence. He saw one word appear on the LCD screen in bright green letters while a female voice declared what was happening:

"Digivolution."

Conan's eyes widened and he turned to Dorumon who was glowing the same brilliant hue.

"Dorumon Digivolve to… Raptordramon!"

Conan, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko gaped at what Dorumon had become. He didn't look mammalian at all anymore. He was more of a vicious reptile with heavy-looking gray armor on his face, torso and limbs. Two metallic wings extended from his back.

Pointing his D-Arc at the new digimon, Conan observed the Digimon Analyzer.

Raptordramon. An Adult Vaccine level digimon. Special attacks include Ambush Crunch and Crash Charge," he read out, eyes wide in awe. His Mamoru had turned into _that_?

Raptordramon turned to stare at Conan, a warm look in his yellow eyes. "I promised I would protect you, didn't I?" he asked. His voice was the slightest bit gruffer, but otherwise unchanged. Conan felt a small wave of relief pass over him. No matter how different he looked, it was still Mamoru. He nodded in agreement.

"Looks like we've still got a big battle on our hands, you up for it?" Conan asked his partner. Raptordramon nodded, a feral smile appearing on his lips.

"Always," he declared before turning to face the three menaces. "This shouldn't be any trouble at all… You might want to cover your friends' eyes. This may get a little graphic."

Ai and Conan were quick to accommodate Raptordramon's suggestion, despite the protests of Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"It's for the best," Ai hissed quietly. Like she'd let them see the three rogues get mauled by a decidedly feral looking raptor.

Raptordramon went after Allomon first. He was the easiest target after all. "Care to play, big guy?" he taunted as he lunged for the saurian digimon and tackling him hard to the ground. He dug his fangs into Allomon's neck harshly, leaving nasty gashes in his tracks before he prepared an attack at point blank range. "Ambush Crunch!"

Allomon roared in pain before dissolving into data that Raptordramon had no trouble absorbing before he moved onto going against the bestial creature that was still posing a threat, alongside the Ninjamon.

"A simple digivolution won't get you very far, pet," Ninjamon sneered.

"This coming from the bastards trying to kidnap innocent children for the very sake of getting this same power," Raptordramon shot back. "You won't touch a hair on any of their heads. I'll make sure of it."

"Cut the preaching, you make me sick!" Fangmon growled before lunging. Raptordramon swatted him aside before he whacked Ninjamon with his tail.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon screamed as he tackled Fangmon and proceeded to rip him apart with his nasty-looking claws.

"**He wasn't kidding about this getting graphic…**" Ai remarked in English with a wince as she saw Raptordramon single-handedly deal with the hostile digimon.

"**He's a lot more powerful than I'd expected he would have been…**" Conan breathed. "**I wonder what he would be like as he evolves further…**"

"**You mean he can grow more powerful than this?**" Ai asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Conan nodded. "**That is, if we're lucky enough to unlock it. According to the higher ups, that may take a while…**"

"**You're going to have to explain all of this to me, later,**" Ai declared. It wasn't a request. Conan smirked.

"**I was expecting that,**" he remarked.

Meanwhile, Takato watched the events with pride in his crimson orbs. "Didn't I tell you that they could handle it, Guilmon. My instincts are _always_ right," he remarked as he watched Raptordramon finish off both Fangmon and Ninjamon.

"It looks like it," Guilmon conceded. "They're growing incredibly fast."

"That they are," Takato agreed. "Almost frighteningly so… but they can handle it."

"I hope so," Guilmon said before he and his Tamer walked away from the scene. There wasn't any more danger to worry about.

"it's over," Raptordramon declared as he walked back to his partner. Conan and Ai instantly stopped covering Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko's eyes.

"You were amazing out there," Conan complimented. "Perhaps a little rough, but I suppose that comes with the digivolution…"

"I apologize if I frightened any of you," Raptordramon said gently, looking at all five children. "The rush of getting so much power all at once… is a little overwhelming and I got a little carried away…"

He had the grace to look a little sheepish. He needn't have apologized… the three hyperactive children had fallen for him at first sight.

"You're cooler than Kamen Yaiba!" Genta exclaimed, wrapping her arms around a startled Raptordramon's scaly leg. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were quick to pack on the compliments, overwhelming the digimon, who was more used to Conan's subtle affections than such outright adoration.

"Er… thank you," he said bashfully. He slowly began to shrink as he returned to being Dorimon. He immediately jumped into Conan's waiting arms, earning a scratch behind the ears. He purred in contentment.

"I can't explain much of this to you," Conan apologized. "It's super secret information… so don't tell anyone! If you keep it a secret, I promise you'll get to see more of him. If you don't… I'll keep him _far _away from all of you…"

"We'll be good! We won't tell anyone!" the three children exclaimed immediately, not wanting to lose a chance to see their new favorite digimon.

Conan smiled. "Great," he said before looking at his watch. "Looks like it's getting late… we should be getting home soon."

The three kids seemed disappointed but agreed and they went their separate ways. Ai and Conan walked together.

"I'll explain everything to you at a later time, Haibara," Conan promised. "But Ran will be expecting me soon and I don't need to be scolded any more than I already will be for how roughed up I am… she doesn't know about this."

"Another secret you're keeping from her?" Ai remarked with a raised eyebrow. Conan looked guilty.

"This is classified information, Haibara. You shouldn't even know anything about it… but since when can I hide something of this caliber from you anyways? You would have found out one way or another…" Conan said with a huff of displeasure.

Haibara smirked. "You know me well," she said. "See you at school tomorrow."

Conan waved goodbye before heading for home.

"You're late, Conan-kun," Ran reprimanded the boy. "It's already so dark. You scared me."

"Gomen nasai," Conan apologized, looking meek. "We lost track of time."

"just don't do it again," Ran said. "With all of these disappearances, I'd hate for something to happen to you…"

"I'll be fine, Ran-neechan," Conan said confidently. '_I've already been partnered… they have no reason to try to snatch me. Now… they just want to kill me. That's… not much better…_' he thought to himself with a grimace.

He met Heiji's curious eye and made a notion to say he would explain everything when they were alone. Heiji nodded in understanding.

After dinner, Heiji and Conan locked themselves up in their room. "So spill, what happened? Akai and I had detected the bio-emergence but then received a message from Takato that everything was being taken care of. Did you get caught up in it?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. Takato had known they'd been fighting and hadn't helped? Why would he do something like that? Their lives had been at stake. He made a note to meet up with the Tamer and ask about that…

He voiced his concerns to Heiji, who frowned. "I'll go meet up with him tomorrow, if you want. Since I've taken temporary leave from school, I'll have more time than you do and can get the answers more easily," Heiji offered.

"That would be great," Conan agreed. He then explained everything.

"Mamoru digivolved to Adult?" Heiji gaped, seeming the slightest bit envious. "What does he look like?"

"Like a big, armored raptor," Conan said with a small smirk. "Hence the name, _Raptordramon._"

"Smart ass," Heiji said with a grin, slapping Conan on the back. Conan grinned back, nudging Heiji in return.

Later that night, when both Conan and Heiji were asleep, Dorimon hopped over to the windowsill and stared up at the moon.

'_I'm one step closer to reaching my former glory… and this time… I'm doing it the __**right**__ way…_' Dorimon thought to himself, yellow eyes narrowed in determination.

"What's on your mind, Master?" Kurata asked the large digimon that he served. The digimon, enshrouded in the shadows, was observing the footage of Conan's latest battle, over and over again, eyes trained on Raptordramon.

"Dorumon is growing in power faster and faster with every passing day…" the digimon commented, voice filled with amusement. "Although… his digivolution line seems to have veered off the course he'd taken before he'd claimed his Tamer. It amuses me how much he thinks he can defy me… he'll learn that he can't break away from me. As determined as he is to make it in the world his own way, he _will_ come back to me one way or another… and that overly intelligent Tamer of his will be caught in the middle…"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, causing a chill to go through Kurata. He'd never understand the digimon's mood.

"After all… the bond between _brothers_ can't be ignored…" the digimon, none other than DexDorugamon, declared with malicious glee.

---

I hope this makes up for the long wait and I'm going to have fun writing the next one (hopefully I'll get it out faster). It's a Heiji and Hakuba-centric (mostly) chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I may even show a little bit of Kazuha…


	9. Unwilling Partners

Here's the latest chapter of Digital Intervention. I know I took a long time with sending it out but I'd wanted to settle into a pattern with Guardian Angel first. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Detective Conan.

----

Chapter Nine Unwilling Partners

"Conan-kun and Kid both have Adult level digimon now, but Hattori-san and Hakuba-san do not. They're the weak links and the enemy knows that. You will need to keep an eye on them," Yamaki informed Takato, Jenrya and Ruki.

"Keep in mind that Hakuba-san just got his partner a couple of days ago and Hattori-san and his partner are a little… slow in the entire bonding factor…" Takato remarked with a sweat drop.

"I'm not saying to rush them to get their partners to digivolve," Yamaki said, taking off his sunglasses and staring at Takato with a stern look on his face. "I'm just saying watch over them until they're able to protect themselves."

"We've got it under control." Ruki said calmly.

Looking at his watch, Takato sighed. "Looks like I've got to jet now. If I stay any longer I'll be late for school for sure," he yawned. He hated having to wake up so early…

Kaito yawned sleepily as he sat at his desk. He'd spent most of the night talking to Wizardmon. The digimon was surprisingly easy to get along with.

Maybe he'd let the digimon see his real face soon… if what Conan and Heiji had told them, the digimon weren't likely to go against their Tamer's wishes unless their life was being threatened.

Just as the teacher was about to start class, Takato burst in, looking out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late," he stuttered between pants. "There were some… complications on the way here…"

The teacher looked at him with disapproval before sighing. "This is the last time I'm letting you go without punishment, Matsuda-kun. Don't be late again," she reprimanded.

"I won't," Takato promised. '_If I can help it anyways…_'

Kaito stared at Takato. Though he had no proof, he had the distinct feeling that Takato was tied to the entire digimon thing…

As Takato passed Hakuba to get to his seat, he subtly moved his jacket out of the way to allow the Brit to see the golden D-Arc attached to his belt.

Hakuba's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

Takato was a Tamer? Why hadn't he made himself known at Hypnos? And that digivice… it seemed a little different than everyone else's with that code engraved in it…

Takato winked at Hakuba playfully before going to is seat, looking as nonchalant as ever.

Kaito watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Just what had Hakuba seen?

Sometimes he hated having to keep his two identities separate…

When it was time to switch classes, Hakuba walked beside Takato.

"How long have you been a Tamer?" Hakuba asked in a hushed whisper. Takato smirked. Takato smirked.

"I'm one of the original three," Takato said. "So, 8 years."

Hakuba gaped and Takato chuckled.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said. "How are you and Hawkmon getting along? Good I hope?"

"He's very intelligent and agreeable," Hakuba admitted. "Although we have a long way to go before we reach your caliber."

"That you do," Takato agreed. "But I have a feeling that it won't take long. You guys look like quick learners."

"You have that much faith in us?" Hakuba inquired. Takato nodded.

"You're the second generation and you're bonding quickly. Conan has already managed to help his partner digivolve just yesterday. You and Hattori-kun will be quick to follow."

"You seem confident of that fact," Hakuba noted.

Takato just smiled mysteriously. "Call it a gut feeling," he said before walking onwards.

"Strange guy," Hakuba remarked to himself.

"Who? Takato?" Kaito asked as he popped up behind Hakuba, startling him.

"Don't do that!!" Hakuba snapped, looking frazzled.

"Did I scare you?" Kaito asked teasingly. Hakuba just 'hmphed.'

When school was over and Hakuba was more than ready to go home, his eyes caught sight of a familiar Osakan detective with his partner. He groaned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached Heiji.

The dark-skinned boy just glared at Hakuba. "Nothin' to do with ya, that's for sure!" Heiji snapped. "I'm here to see Takato."

"You guys really don't get along, do you?" Takato mused as he walked over. He recalled their animosity during the heist. They would need to learn how to work together. "That will hurt you in the long run. You're teammates now."

"I can work with Conan… hell, I can work with Kid even… but not him," Heiji said stubbornly.

Hakuba didn't know why he felt stung by Heiji's response. It shouldn't bother him so much…

Takato sighed. "This isn't my fight to settle, but I've got to keep the team's well-being in mind… if you continue to fight, you may put your comrades in danger. Therefore, from this day onwards, you two will be partners. Every digimon you face, you'll face together. Perhaps then you'll learn to get along."

"That's ridiculous!" Hakuba protested.

"You can't do that!" Heiji complained, only to come face to face with a chilling glare from Takato.

"Can't I?" Takato said coolly. "I'm the leader of the Digimon Tamers for a reason. I've helped us survive this far. I'm doing this for your own good." With that, he walked off.

'_He's scary…_' Hakuba thought to himself. Takato wasn't as gentle as he seemed…

"This is your fault," Heiji grumbled to Hakuba.

"My fault?!" Hakuba protested. "How did you come up with that idea?"

"If you had minded your own business and left me alone, we wouldn't be in this mess. Do you realize that half of our arguments are started because _you_ choose to approach _me_ when I'm clearly trying to stay out of your way?!" Heiji exclaimed. Hakuba tried to argue but Heiji was right.

Hakuba _had_ been the instigator for most of their arguments… and he hadn't a clue why. Well, none that he was willing to accept anyways… it's not like he _wanted_ Heiji's attention focused on him, right?

Meanwhile, as Takato started walking towards his motorcycle, painted red to honor Grani, he was stopped by Akako. She was staring at him with a strange look in her eyes that made him feel wary.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, confused as to why the girl who had never paid him any attention before suddenly wished to talk to him.

She raised an eyebrow at him before a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "You're not enchanted by me like the other boys. I thought only Kaitou Kid was immune to my charm… but then again, you're not exactly mortal, now are you, Hazard child?" she remarked.

Takato blanched and backed away slightly, disturbed by her knowledge. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, averting his eyes to avoid her all-seeing gaze.

"You're not a human but a vessel born of another world implanted in this one for safe-keeping… very much like that Catalyst you fought so hard to protect just days ago," Akako said, conviction clear in her voice. "Deny it all you like but Lucifer told me all."

"What do you want with me?" Takato asked, getting edgy.

"I just wished to warn you of the destiny that you've encroached upon now that the Black Knight and the White Dove have found their way into your life… if the ravens come across the worlds you treasure so much, all you hold well and dear will be lost. Watch over them carefully, Seer." Akako said before walking away.

'_Beautiful she may be, but she gives me the creeps…_' Takato thought, disconcerted. '_What did she mean by that. The white dove can only be Kaitou Kid… if her stated interest in him is anything to go by. But who's the Black Knight? And what did she mean by ravens?_'

Not even Takato's natural prophetic ability would be able to help him solve this puzzle…

"Why do I have to come with you to your place?" Heiji complained as Hakuba herded him into his home.

"If we're going to be partners from now on, we might as well _try_ to get to know each other. The entire purpose of this is for us to get along. There's no point in arguing over it when our fates are sealed," Hakuba said. He didn't like having Heiji there himself but he was determined to make the most of this unsavory situation.

Heiji just grunted in displeasure and followed, Kotemon following them silently. He hadn't uttered a word since he and Heiji had arrived in Ekota. He simply observed. He had taken to trying to break apart his Tamer's personality bit by bit.

Heiji kept surprising him. Kotemon had initially just figured him to be a hot-headed idiot, but there was clearly more to Heiji than he let on. He was loyal to a fault, highly protective of his friends (particularly Conan for whatever reason), strong-willed, but… oddly fragile at the same time.

Kotemon had seen the near defeated look in his partner's eyes as he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come to him. Heiji was getting frustrated with the lack of progress in saving Kazuha and Kotemon felt for him. He didn't know just how strong of a relationship there was between Heiji and Kazuha but if it was anywhere as close as the one between Heiji and Conan then Kotemon could understand Heiji's growing desperation.

He vowed to get stronger. He would help his Tamer save his friend and hopefully strengthen his wavering will.

"So, what do you want to know?" Heiji asked as he slumped against the chair Hakuba offered him haphazardly.

"What is it that you wanted to ask Matsuda-kun? You never did get the chance to ask him what you'd wanted," Hakuba pried. Heiji rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to know why he didn't help Ku-Conan yesterday in the battle when it was clear that he'd needed help," Heiji remarked. "It struck me as a little odd…"

"Matsuda-kun is a little strange… but I'm sure he has his reasons. He proved today that he cares about what happens to the group to an overwhelming degree, so I'm certain he didn't just abandon Conan-kun…" Hakuba assessed. He frowned as he decided to finally ask something that was bothering him. "Speaking of Conan-kun, why do you always stutter his name like you're about to say someone else's?"

Heiji glared at him, an uncharacteristically cold gleam in his green eyes. "That's really none of your business and it has nothing to do with the digimon situation," he said flatly. He made it very clear that it was a personal question.

"You didn't need to get so testy over it," Hakuba commented, narrowing his eyes. Heiji had just made it clear that he was hiding something. He wouldn't have snapped like that otherwise. "You're really protective of Conan-kun. It's just a bit abnormal."

Heiji glared at Hakuba. "And what's so weird about that? You'd be protective of your friends too, wouldn't you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you treat a child like he's an equal… like he's our age and is able to comprehend everything at our level. You're going to corrupt his mind at this rate…" Hakuba said.

"Conan-kun seems perfectly fine to me," Kotemon said. "He's a very intelligent and perceptive boy. I see little to no mental instability in him as a result of his… investigations."

"Do you think that it's normal for such a small child to be so immune to the sight of death?" Hakuba questioned the digimon. "The way he completely disassociates himself from the crime scene is _unnatural_."

Hakuba suddenly found Heiji up in his space, a feral snarl set on his lips.

"Back _off_," Heiji hissed, his eyes burning with fiery anger. "It's none of your business. Keep your mind off of Conan and focus on your precious little thief instead. Conan doesn't need ya judging his lifestyle. He's got enough on his plate already."

"Just how far would you go to protect your beloved Conan-kun?" Hakuba said, getting back at Heiji for saying Kid was his 'precious' thief.

"I'd die for him!" Heiji yelled, eyes burning with determination. "As he would for me…"

Hakuba was stunned by the level of Heiji's conviction. Such blind faith… wasn't something seen in most detectives.

"What is he to you?" he blurted out despite himself.

"My brother… my equal… not like that would mean anything to a condescending bastard like you," Heiji said, frowning in disgust.

"You make it sound like I'm heartless," Hakuba said, getting into Heiji's space in retaliation, glaring just as hard. There was just something about Heiji that made him lose his cool…

"And what if I do think that, you bastard?" Heiji growled. "I'll scream it out to the world if I have to!"

Kotemon and Hawkmon turned to each other, exasperated. "I thought they were supposed to be getting along…" Hawkmon said in a bemused tone.

"They seem destined to not agree with each other. So childish…" Kotemon remarked with a shake of his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your Tamer is acting like someone with a schoolboy crush the way he harasses mine…"

"I'm inclined to agree with you…" Hawkmon remarked. Neither he nor Kotemon were sure how they could break up what looked to be a fight that was about to escalate to violent levels.

Yellow eyes watched the argument between the two Tamers with glee. They amused the digimon greatly. For those who were supposed to be allies, they sure acted like they wanted to kill each other… or fuck each other if their scents were anything to go by. They may have been oblivious to the attraction between them but the rogue felt it thick in the air.

"Toying with them should be fun…" he mused to himself before he allowed the Digital Field to surround the Hakuba household, but instead of entering the human world, he pulled Heiji, Hakuba, Kotemon and Hawkmon into the Digital World instead, knocking them all out as a consequence.

Cerulean blue eyes looked to the sky as four figures popped out of the giant blue orb in the sky of the Digital World. Then they turned to the blue and silver D-Arc in his hands that showed the presence of two Tamers… most probably amongst the fallen individuals.

The blue-eyed individual turned to his partner, none other than a vicious looking Cyberdramon.

"Looks like we've got some visitors…" Akiyama Ryo remarked in a bemused tone.

* * *

If you want to see anything particular during their adventure in the Digital World, feel free to suggest.


	10. Stranded

I hate how long it took me to get this chapter out and running. Sorry about the long wait. This chapter is written by pure instinct, so I hope it's to your satisfaction. I hope it didn't seem too OOC…

**Zephefula**: Thanks. It took a couple of tries with this kind of crossover but I definitely think I have a winner in this one. It's rather fun to do… I just have to watch to make sure there aren't any more inconsistencies…

**HappieApple**: I thought the fact that Dorumon and Conan having the same voice actor had been such a coincidence… (had decided on the two of them being together long before I discovered that fact). I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much.

**TwilTye**: I'll try to keep the teamwork is the best to a minimum. Mostly thought it was a valid point to be brought up with the hostility between Heiji and Hakuba. Plus, it was a fun excuse to get them stuck with one another *snerk*.

**LeonaWriter**: I admit I hadn't been too sure what I was going to do with who I put Heiji with but my liking for sticking him with Hakuba ended up winning me over in the end *sheepish smile*.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Detective Conan. If I did, there would be another Tamers season and way more of Kid and Hakuba.

---

Chapter Ten Stranded

Heiji groaned as he woke up. He had the biggest headache _ever_.

He tried to get up, only to find himself pinned down where he lay. Growing alert, Heiji's eyes snapped open as he tried to investigate that which was hindering his movements.

It wasn't what he expected… or rather, _who_.

"GET OFF!" Heiji all but shrieked, pushing a startled Hakuba off of him.

"Damn… you scream like a girl…" Hakuba grumbled, rubbing his ringing ears.

Heiji grabbed Hakuba by the collar and drew him close. "Did you just call me a girl?" he growled angrily. Hakuba smirked in amusement.

"Pretty much," he said in as nonchalant a voice as possible.

Letting out a battle cry, Heiji aimed to punch Hakuba's face in when he finally noticed their surroundings.

"Er… I don't think our sky had _that_ in the center of it…" he said, eyes wide as he gazed upon the giant blue orb above him.

"Clearly," Hakuba said dryly. "Considering the wasteland we're standing in and the strange light show from the sky, we're definitely not on Earth… as bizarre as it is."

Heiji looked at Hakuba incredulously.

"We're partnered to creatures that not only talk but have the ability to evolve into more powerful version of themselves and you think _this_ is bizarre?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Point taken," Hakuba remarked. "Speaking of our partners, they're nowhere in sight."

Heiji blinked as he realized what Hakuba said was right. Kotemon and Hawkmon were missing. He started swearing up a storm.

"Do you kiss Kudo-kun with that mouth?" Hakuba inquired with raised eyebrows. Heiji turned to Hakuba, looking at him like he was the craziest person alive.

"Hell no! Why would I do that?! I told ya that he and I are like brothers!" Heiji said, flushing in embarrassment.

"No… you said you and Conan-kun were like brothers," Hakuba said, amber eyes gleaming as Heiji look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Come to think of it… you tend to confuse Conan-kun and Kudo-kun a lot. Care to explain why?"

Heiji's mouth gaped open and closed for a few seconds before he turned away from Hakuba, to avoid his perceptive eyes.

"I don't have to explain anythin' to ya!" he exclaimed hotly. "Conan-kun and Kudo just remind me of each other, that's all!" He shivered as he felt Hakuba's breath against his neck. The British detective had gotten awfully close…

"That's not all there is to it, is it, Hattori-kun?" Hakuba whispered into his ear, smirking as Heiji shuddered nervously. "You're hiding something."

"It's none of your business," Heiji grounded out, turning to face Hakuba before noticing just how close they were. He scrambled to put some distance in between them but Hakuba grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip and didn't let go.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Hot-Blooded-Detective-kun…" Hakuba smirked, eyes flashing arrogantly as he noticed how flustered Heiji was getting.

"I told ya to leave me alone!" Heiji yelled, growing frustrated. He let his desperation do the talking for him.

He kicked Hakuba between his legs.

Letting out a startled cry of pain, Hakuba crumpled to the ground and released Heiji as he went down.

"To hell with bein' partners…" Heiji spat, eyes flashing with anger before he ran off.

"Son of a bitch," Hakuba swore, his voice an octave higher than normal. It took him a few moments before he was able to get back on his feet and chase after the fleeing Osakan.

'_Kudo's goin' to _kill _me_,' Heiji thought to himself. '_I just got Hakuba breathing down our necks!_'

He didn't know where the hell he was going, he was just trying to get away. He knew this was perhaps the stupidest thing he'd done to date, particularly when they were God-knows-where.

Taking out his D-Arc, he tried to look for the compass feature. He had to look for Kotemon. That was all he could hope for doing while in this strange world…

That was… if Kotemon and Hawkmon had accompanied the two detectives in their trip through dimensions…

Heiji shook his head to get the doubtful thoughts out of his head. Kotemon had to be there. He could feel his presence… as odd as it was. He had no idea where his partner was but his presence could be felt…

"Finally…" he breathed as he saw the compass appear. '_Left…_'

He continued to run in that direction… until he came face to face with a cliff.

"Shit… now where?" he groaned, staring at the compass, waiting for it to settle and show him which direction to go.

That was when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Feeling his heart leap into his throat, Heiji whirled around to see a rather angry Hakuba standing there.

"Found you," the Brit said. "Now tell me, what is so important that you're willing to be so _reckless_?"

Heiji didn't say anything, he just glared in defiance.

He tried to kick Hakuba again, but this time, the British detective had been ready for him and he grabbed his leg before it could hit him.

"That won't work this time!" Hakuba said and he forced Heiji to the ground and pinned him, making sure he couldn't move at all. "Just what are you hiding? Is it worth gambling your life over?"

Heiji bucked against Hakuba, trying to dislodge him. "Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong!" he growled.

"This coming from a detective," Hakuba said, raising an eyebrow. "You know how it is, Hattori-kun… the more someone hides something, the more a detective wants to know it."

"That's how we get trapped in all of our problems to begin with! I'm tryin' to save ya the trouble of knowing what ya shouldn't, so back off!" Heiji said. '_In more ways than ya know._'

"How noble of you," Hakuba said, undaunted. "But keep your concerns to yourself."

"I _hate_ you!" Heiji shrieked before he head-butted Hakuba and scrambled away as fast as he could.

"You stubborn bastard…" Hakuba groaned, rubbing his head. The number of injuries he was receiving in his quest to trap the Osakan was getting a little out of hand…

"Why won't you just let it go?" Heiji demanded.

Hakuba was about to respond when the ground began to shake and two Monochromon popped out, looking quite hostile.

"Shit!" Heiji swore as he struggled to regain his balance and keep out of the way of the two angry digimon who were duking it out quite roughly. "AAH!" he screamed as he slipped off the edge of the cliff and began to fall.

Hakuba dived forward and grabbed him by the wrist, trying to pull him up, but as luck would have it, the ground underneath him cracked and gave way.

Now they were both falling.

Hakuba yanked Heiji towards him and held on tight, knowing that they shouldn't be separated no matter the cost.

Looking down, he saw that they were luckily falling towards the water but it wouldn't be an easy landing regardless.

* * *

Heiji woke up to see that he was lying near a warm fire.

Groaning he slowly got into a sitting position, stretching out his sore muscles. Feeling a sharp twinge of pain on his head, he found that his forehead was wrapped tightly with cloth.

"What happened?" he murmured to himself, confused.

"You bumped your head when the heavy current of the water washed us into this cave. It knocked you unconscious," was Hakuba's simple reply as he fed the flames.

"Oh…" Heiji replied, still feeling rather dazed. That was when he felt a draft. He turned red. "Where are my clothes?"

"Well, I couldn't let you sleep in wet clothing, now could I?" Hakuba said dryly. "If you haven't noticed, I'm the same way. Our clothes are drying over there." He pointed them out.

Heiji glanced over and frowned. "What happened to my shirt?" he inquired.

"I had to use _something_ to bandage your wound," Hakuba said matter-of-factly. A vein twitched in Heiji's forehead.

"What is with you and rippin' up my shirts?" he exclaimed angrily.

"It was between yours and my own," Hakuba responded. "It was quite clear which one to pick."

"Bastard," Heiji scowled, crossing his arms across his bared chest.

They remained silent for a while before Hakuba spoke up. "That scar on your abdomen… how did you get it?" he inquired.

"Why do you care?" Heiji asked with a frown.

"I'm just curious," Hakuba commented, looking nonchalant.

"I got shot when tryin' to stop a criminal from killin' himself," Heiji finally responded after a while. Hakuba stared at him, interest peaked.

"Why? Why'd you go so far to endanger yourself because of that?" he asked.

"Someone once told me that if ya find a criminal guilty of somethin' and then let them die, you're no good than a murderer yourself," Heiji stated, looking pensive as he stared into the flames.

"It was Kudo-kun, wasn't it?" Hakuba declared, staring deep into Heiji's eyes.

"Yeah, but what's that go to do with anythin'?" the Osakan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing really… you just talk about Kudo-kun a lot. It's almost like you're his loyal little puppy the way you hero worship him," Hakuba said, nose wrinkling in disgust. Heiji glared.

"Really, what is your problem? You've never even met him and you're already criticizin' him every chance ya get," the Great Detective of the West stated.

"I hear so much about him and yet he's nowhere to be seen. Every time I see Ran-san, she's always sad while waiting for this guy who just won't come to her when she so desperately desiring his presence. It's almost like…" Hakuba broke off. '_Almost like Nakamori-san waiting for Kuroba to pay her any mind._'

"Like what?" Heiji pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Hattori," Hakuba responded. "I'll keep my nose out of whatever business you have with Conan-kun and Kudo-kun if you keep out of mine."

"Fine," Heiji retorted before taking a look at his D-Arc. He frowned. There was no compass anymore. They'd lost track of their partners. '_Damn it._'

They remained quiet for a good long while before Heiji spoke up. "I don't hate ya… not really. You're just really annoyin'."

"I could say the same about you," Hakuba said, lips twitching into a smirk. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve."

"There's somethin' wrong with that?" Heiji asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Hakuba admitted. "I found it refreshing to tell you the truth. You're just amusing to anger."

"Ya mean you've been pickin' on me just for fun?" Heiji inquired in disbelief. Hakuba chuckled.

"So it would seem," Hakuba said, eyes filled with mirth.

"You've got a skewed sense of entertainment," the Osakan said, shaking his head.

"Says the one who hangs out with a seven-year-old like they're best friends," Hakuba shot back.

"There's nothin' wrong with that," Heiji defended himself, crossing his arms.

"You miss Kudo-kun so much that you have to stick around his mini clone?" Hakuba teased.

"There ya go again targeting Kudo!" Heiji frowned.

"Sorry, I'll stop," Hakuba conceded. He noticed Heiji staring at him strangely. "What?"

"Ya know something… this is the first civil conversation we've ever had," the Great Detective of the West stated. "It's kind of nice."

"I suppose it is," Hakuba agreed. While he enjoyed seeing the spark of life that flared in Heiji's eyes when he was angry, it seemed equally nice to see him when he was calm and happy. He saw Heiji shiver and frowned. "Still cold?"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm only wearing my boxers right now…" Heiji grumbled.

"Come here," Hakuba stated.

"What?" Heiji queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Come here," Hakuba said patiently. "You're cold, aren't you? If we huddle together, you'll be warmer."

Heiji looked rather hesitant, not liking the idea of being in close proximity to Hakuba. The blonde-haired detective sighed.

"Fine, if you'd rather be cold, then be my guest," he said before diverting his attention away from his companion.

A few minutes later, he heard movement and Heiji dropped down next to him. Hakuba turned to see that Heiji was looking away from them.

"It's only because I'm cold," Heiji grumbled, hiding his reddened face. Hakuba smirked in amusement.

"Fine with me," he responded and they lapsed into comfortable silence.


	11. Betrayal

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. With all of the focus I've been placing on Guardian Angel and getting it moving, I put this one on the side. Of course, I love it way too much to let it go, so I'm hoping I will be able to re-find a good balance between the stories. Hope you enjoy as the plot thickens.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to do this anymore?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Wake up…" an icy voice rang out through Kazuha's mind as she lay in the cocoon she'd been placed in since she'd been kidnapped.

She didn't like the cocoon. She kept hearing voices that filled her with doubt and made her forget things about her world.

The one thing she clung to was Heiji.

"He'll save me. He won't leave me here," was her constant mantra.

To this day, the digimon who had selected her as his Tamer had been unsuccessful in making her submit.

That was why he'd chosen to observe Heiji, looking for anything he could use to break Kazuha's faith in her childhood friend.

When he'd witnessed the hidden attraction between Heiji and Hakuba, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

"I don't want to…" Kazuha moaned.

"Why? So you can go back to your dreams of your beloved Heiji saving you?" the digimon snorted. "I hate to break it to you, but he's not going to save you. He's not even _thinking_ about saving you."

"How would you know?" Kazuha retorted. "He's not even _here_!"

"But he is," the digimon asserted.

"W-what?" Kazuha stuttered.

"I was sad to see you so lonely, so I thought I'd bring a friend… but he's made no move to come to you. Instead, he's too busy fooling around with his companion. It looks like he doesn't love you like you wish he would. Otherwise, his attention wouldn't stray the way it has."

"Y-you're lying!" Kazuha argued. "Heiji wouldn't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry, love, but the pictures don't lie," the digimon said with mock sympathy before he fed her mind with images.

/_Heiji and Hakuba standing closer than what was considered appropriate, exchanging heated looks._/ (The argument)

/_Heiji sprawled underneath Hakuba._/ (Their arrival)

/_Heiji's flushed face as Hakuba whispered something in his ear from behind._/ (Hakuba's suspicions)

/_Heiji hunched over Heiji, mouths conjoined._/ (CPR)

/_Heiji and Hakuba huddled together, barely clothed, hiding smiles from one another._/

'_Pictures don't lie but they can be misunderstood,_' the digimon thought deviously as he heard Kazuha's anguished cry.

"B-but how? Heiji didn't even _like_ him! He was always complaining about how annoying that guy was!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"That could easily just be him denying his own attraction. Hakuba Saguru acted like a kid with a crush, harassing your precious Heiji to steal his attention away from you, and when Heiji was left vulnerable by your disappearance, he struck and seduced him," the digimon crafted his tale.

"He took advantage of Heiji?" Kazuha growled.

"That's right… and only you can save him," the digimon crooned. "I'll be right there by your side."

"Yes…" Kazuha's now dark voice sneered. "Hakuba Saguru will pay."

A dark orb began to appear in front of the digimon as Kazuha finally succumbed.

Cackling, Ice Devimon grasped the black D-Arc with the amber-colored ring in his clawed hand.

"Don't fret, my Tamer… as long as you have me, _no one_ will hurt you again."

* * *

"What do you mean Hattori and Hakuba went missing?" Yamaki roared.

Takato flinched.

"I don't know exactly what happened. My D-Arc detected a Digital Field near Hakuba-san's house but when I arrived there, they were gone. I'd detected their D-Arc signals in that area only seconds before. It's like they've dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Dropped off the face of the Earth?" Reika repeated before looking at her fiancée. "You don't reckon they've been taken into the Digital World, do you?"

"It's highly possible," Yamaki sighed, rubbing his temples. "It was hard enough retrieving you all the first time you went to the other world."

"All we need is Grani," Takato said, interlacing his fingers as he considered the situation.

"But he's sealed within you and Gallantmon," Yamaki argued.

"The all you need to do is extract him. I know you created a machine that can selectively extract data from a digimon, right?" Takato said. Impmon had been trying to find any way to return Leomon to Juri, so he'd begged Yamaki to come up with something.

"But we haven't even checked if it's safe yet! It's too dangerous!" Yamaki exclaimed.

"It's the only chance we've got. Otherwise, you'd have to create an entirely new arc and by that time, it may be too late!" Takato retorted. "This is our best chance and you know it!"

"It will be painful," Yamaki warned. "You will feel as if you're being ripped apart, atom by atom."

Takato didn't look bothered. "I'll do whatever it takes," he said, eyes burning with determination.

"You haven't changed at all in these last few years," Yamaki growled. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Not a chance," was Takato's blunt reply.

"Then prepare yourself, Takato. You and Guilmon are in for a painful night," Yamaki gave in.

* * *

Hakuba woke up to see a flaming bokken hovering in front of his face.

Yelping loudly, he scrambled away from where he and Heiji had been huddling together in sleep.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, seeing that Kotemon was glaring at him angrily. "What's going on, Akai?"

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Tamer," Kotemon grounded out.

"They're off, they're off!" Hakuba insisted. "It wasn't like I was trying to _seduce_ him or anything!"

"You could have fooled me," Kotemon snarled, looking at their mostly unclothed state.

"Our clothes were wet and he was cold! What else could I do to help?" Hakuba declared.

"He's telling the truth," Hawkmon said sagely as he helped a groggy Heiji back on his feet.

"I've never seen you act so rashly, Akai," Heiji yawned. Kotemon blushed in embarrassment.

"You're my Tamer. It's my job to protect you," was his short reply.

"I think you've got competition," Hawkmon whispered to Hakuba, causing him to flush before he muttered 'shut up' under his breath.

"How did you find us?" Heiji queried.

"We had a little help," Kotemon admitted before they gestured to someone neither Tamer had noticed.

Heiji's eyes widened. "Kazuha?"

* * *

"…Takato…" a voice rang out. "… Takato…"

Groaning, Takato woke up to find himself wrapped in Guilmon's embrace while lying on a cool metal surface.

"…Ow…" he moaned, feeling sore all over, particularly in his stomach. "If this is anything like what a woman feels like after giving birth, they have my sincerest sympathies."

Yamaki chuckled. "That's quite an appropriate comparison, Takato, considering that you, by all means, just gave 'birth' to Grani."

Takato fixed the amused Hypnos agent with a weak glare. "Laugh it up while you can, Yamaki-san…" he grouched before looking down, seeing that he was lying on Grani. He beamed. "Hello, my old friend."

/_It's good to see you too, Tamer,_/ Grani declared. Takato frowned.

"Call me Takato. Tamer sounds _way_ too formal," he said with a huff. Grani chuckled.

/_Very well, Takato,_/ he responded.

"You can understand him?" Yamaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can," Takato responded. "Can't you?"

Yamaki shook his head. "All I hear are a mix of beeps and squeaks," he admitted.

"I can hear him too, Takato," Guilmon inserted.

"Are we the only two who can? Or can the other Tamers and digimon understand Grani too?" Takato wondered.

"We'll have to wait and see," Yamaki stated. "Now Takato, there's something you should know. Doing this procedure has led to some side effects."

"Side effects?" Takato repeated. "Like what?"

"During the years that Grani was sealed in you, he became the barrier that kept you from being influenced by the Digital Hazard. Now that he's been removed, your body is undergoing what it should have if you hadn't merged with Grani," Yamaki explained.

"What's that?" the Tamer queried. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"You're merging with the Digital Hazard. With every passing day, you will become more data than flesh and blood," Yamaki declared.

"So I'm becoming a digimon?" Takato frowned.

"Not quite… more like being caught somewhere in between a human and a digimon. Kind of like Gennai of the Eastern Quadrant," Yamaki said.

Takato sighed. "I should have figured something like this would happen."

"You're not upset?" Yamaki asked in surprise.

"As you said, it would have happened anyways," Takato pointed out. "I can live with being what I am."

"You really are one of a kind, Takato," Yamaki remarked. Takato just grinned.

* * *

Heiji rushed over and squeezed Kazuha to him tightly. "I was freakin' worried about ya, ahou! I thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"I escaped," Kazuha told him with a bright smile. "I've been wandering around ever since. I got pretty good at maneuvering around this world."

"I never thought ya could be so crafty!" Heiji remarked, teasing her.

"Shut up, ahou!" Kazuha pouted. "We haven't seen each other in so long and that's all you have to say?"

While Kazuha and Heiji bickered, Hakuba stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. Something just didn't add up…

There was something wrong with this scenario… there was no way Kazuha could have escaped and stayed hidden on her own for so long. It didn't even make sense how she found them.

Heiji was too blinded by his relief over finding her to see the loose ends.

"You must be very lucky, Toyama-san, to have remained out of enemy hands for so long," he said politely, fishing for information.

"I had help. Some of the digimon here are very hospitable," she said matter-of-factly.

"How fortunate," Hakuba said. "I heard that the majority of digimon in this Quadrant are bloodthirsty and uncaring. They're more likely to try to force you to be their Tamer or they would just kill you."

"You're awfully well informed about how this world works for this being your first trip to the Digital World," Kazuha baited.

"I was curious about what I was getting into when I became a Tamer, so I made sure to learn as much as I could from Hawkmon," Hakuba stated.

"That sounds like somethin' that you'd do," Heiji remarked, sounding amused.

Now that he and Hakuba were starting to get along all of Hakuba's little quirks that used to annoy him, merely because Heiji had harbored such dislike for him, no longer irritated him.

He didn't notice the chagrined look on Kazuha's face over their new camaraderie but Hakuba did.

'_What's eating at her?_' Hakuba thought with a small frown. He was beginning to get the feeling that she didn't really like him.

"Well now that you found us, we should try to find a way back to our world," Hakuba remarked. Hawkmon and Kotemon agreed.

"What happened to ya, Kazuha? Do ya remember anythin' about where ya had been taken?" Heiji asked, hoping for a clue on where to find the other kidnapped humans.

Kazuha shook her head. "It's all kind of blurry," she lied. "I don't remember anything. Sorry, Heiji."

Heiji deflated slightly but he gave Kazuha a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Kazuha. We'll just have to find them some other way."

"I'm sure you'll do it," Kazuha told Heiji faithfully.

"We should get out of here before anything else finds us," Hakuba asserted once more, annoyed that his suggestion had been completely ignored thanks to Heiji's complete focus being on Kazuha. He understood that Heiji was really happy to have his childhood friend back at his side but he ought to think of the big picture first when they were in such a precarious situation.

"Ah, right," Heiji said sheepishly. "Any idea how?"

"I'm still working on that," Hakuba stated, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"I'm sure the other Tamers have noticed we're gone by now. They got out of the Digital World once. I'm sure it can be done again," Hawkmon commented optimistically.

"Question is… can they reach us in time?" Hakuba replied.

* * *

"Are you all ready to go, Takato?" Reiko asked Takato as he and Guilmon prepared to enter the Digital World.

The Hazard Tamer nodded. Yamaki had just finished the tests he'd done to see how merging with the Digital Hazard was affecting the crimson-eyed Tamer.

Takato's body temperature had risen to a startling 43°C and yet the boy felt completely normal. Not only that, but he was faster, stronger, and he'd gained better honed battle instincts. He was growing to become more like a digimon now but he seemed well adjusted to it already.

The bond he'd shared with Guilmon had grown much stronger too, something no one had believed possible. It was almost as if Takato no longer had a need to use his D-Arc to help Guilmon evolve. It had all but stunned Yamaki and his crew to see how much the Digital Hazard had altered the leader of the Digimon Tamers.

"I'll get them back," Takato promised, eyes on the worried form of Conan, who had approached them over Heiji not returning home the night before. The boy was rubbing his head gingerly as if he had a headache.

'_You better be okay, Hattori,_' Conan thought to himself. He had a feeling that the hot-headed Osakan had gotten hurt somehow if the throbbing pain in his forehead was any indication…

* * *

"So how do we get out of this cave?" Heiji asked. "The only exit is the water… speaking of which, how did you get here?"

"This is the Digital World, Heiji. Things work differently. If you don't believe you're hungry, you're not. If you don't believe that you need to sleep, you won't need to. You can do anything as long as you believe you can. That's the magic of this world," Kotemon informed his Tamer.

"Really? That's kinda cool," Heiji said, sounding fascinated. '_Does that mean Kudo could return to his body through pure will alone if he came here?_'

"Looks like we've found our way out then," Hakuba stated firmly. "Let's go."

"Sounds good to me," Heiji agreed and they all headed out.

"When they reached solid ground, Hakuba and Heiji were more than a little relieved.

"Finally!" Heiji breathed, glad to be out of the small cave and out into the fresh air.

"We should find a safe place to situate ourselves, away from the eyes of any hostile digimon," Hawkmon suggested.

"Too late," a voice sneered. The three humans and two digimon found themselves surrounded by five digimon: IceDevimon and four Frigimon.

"Shit…" Heiji scowled, stepping in front of Kazuha protectively.

'_Of all the times to choose to attack. It's almost as if they were waiting for us,_' Hakuba thought with narrowed eyes.

"Head for cover, we'll hold them off!" Kotemon instructed the Tamers.

"I'm not goin' to just leave you to fend off all of them by yourself!" Heiji protested. The five digimon were Adult level. There was no way Hawkmon and Kotemon could defeat all of them without help.

"It's for the best," Hawkmon insisted.

Heiji wanted to protest again but Hakuba took hold of both him and Kazuha and pulled them to the safety of some nearby rocks.

"What are you doing?" Heiji scowled.

"Making sure we don't get killed," Hakuba retorted. "We'd only get in their way if we stayed. We can help them from here."

"But-" Heiji began before Hakuba clamped a hand over Heiji's mouth.

"Trust me," Hakuba responded. "Isn't that what partners do?"

Heiji stared at the blonde for a moment before nodding. Simultaneously, they slashed cards through their D-Arcs.

Behind them, Kazuha's eyes darkened in rage.

"Feather Slash!" Hawkmon cried out as he attacked a Frigimon that stood closest to him.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon yelled, going after another Frigimon.

With the attack power boost they'd received from their Tamers, they were able to damage the rogue digimon but it wasn't enough to delete them.

"We're really at a disadvantage here," Hawkmon breathed after they'd attacked a few more times, avoiding as many attacks against them as they could.

"Then we'll just have to go down fighting," Kotemon shot back.

"You sound more and more like your Tamer with every passing day," Hawkmon commented, sounding amused.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kotemon shot back. "But if you ever tell Heiji that, I'll kill you."

"My beak is sealed," Hawkmon replied with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Hakuba was assessing the situation at hand.

'_That IceDevimon hasn't made a move yet. He's just standing there… watching. What's he up to?_' he thought, taking out his D-Arc to try to analyze the evil digimon once more when he noticed something odd.

His D-Arc wasn't detecting two Tamers in the area. It was detecting _three_. The third Tamer was… right behind him.

Hakuba whirled around only to get a rock slammed into his head, causing him to collapse.

Heiji turned to investigate and gaped as he saw Kazuha standing there, looking completely malicious as she hovered over Hakuba.

With a murderous cry, Kazuha aimed to strike the stunned blonde again, but Heiji put a stop to that.

"What's gotten into ya, ahou?" Heiji yelled in anger and shock. He couldn't believe his childhood friend had just tried to kill someone.

Kazuha glared up at Heiji, betrayal and hurt in her eyes.

"Kudo, Kudo, Kudo… that's all you ever talk about… or even care about. You never even thought about me since he came into your life. Couldn't you ever tell that _I_ wanted your attention? That I wanted you to prove to me that you actually cared? No! You never noticed! All you ever cared about were your stupid cases and Kudo. And now… this gaijin's getting in the way too? I didn't let Kudo have you… what makes you think this bastard can have you?" Kazuha ranted.

Heiji's eyes widened at the girl's angry statements. He'd never known she'd thought like that.

"T-there's no reason ya have to think like that…" he told her. "You and Kudo are my best friends. I care about ya equally. I don't even know why ya think Hakuba's a threat."

Heiji's words only incensed Kazuha more and she lunged at him, pinning him against a rock. Heiji hissed in discomfort. Kazuha felt as cold as ice. "You don't get it, do you, Heiji?" she exclaimed. "I'm sick of coming second! It was bad enough with Kudo but I'm not going to let this stupid blonde seduce you. You're mine!"

"Who's tryin' to seduce me?" Heiji queried incredulously, flushing at the accusation. Kazuha yelled in frustration.

"You're so dense!" she growled before she kissed Heiji, hard.

Heiji flailed around wildly before he pushed Kazuha away.

"What? You didn't like it?" Kazuha growled.

"I'm sorry, Kazuha…" Heiji apologized. "But I only see ya as a sister."

The hurt look in Kazuha's eyes made Heiji feel really guilty but he grew worried when she grew cold and angry.

"Fine…" she scowled. "If I can't have you… no one will."

The rock behind Heiji shattered as a large, white, clawed hand grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. Heiji let out a cry of shock.

"Heiji!" a worn Kotemon and Hawkmon called out in worry, seeing IceDevimon take him hostage.

"What shall I do with him, Tamer?" IceDevimon asked with a sadistic grin.

"Tamer?" Heiji repeated in shock, eyeing Kazuha with disbelief as Kazuha revealed a black D-Arc with an orange ring around the screen. Betrayal flashed in his green eyes as he came to a realization. _Kazuha_ had set them up. "Why?"

"I was waiting for you," Kazuha said. "I was waiting for you to _save_ me! But when you finally came here…. You were more interested in fooling around with this bastard! How do you think that made me feel?" She gestured at Hakuba.

"I – ya got it wrong, Kazuha!" Heiji responded. "I wanted to save ya. There was nothin' I wanted to do more! Ya have to believe me!"

"Lies!" Kazuha yelled. "You just want me to let you go."

"That's not it!" Heiji protested.

"Silence!" Kazuha exclaimed and Heiji cried in pain as IceDevimon began to squeeze him painfully.

(Back in Hypnos, Conan doubled over with a loud cry as he felt the phantom pain in his ribs, startling the Monster Makers.)

"Let him go…" Hakuba coughed as he stumbled back to his feet once the pain in his head lowered to a manageable level.

"I don't think so," an enraged Kazuha retorted and Heiji cried in pain once more.

"Heiji!" Kotemon cried out in concern. He began to glow a forest green color in tandem with the light of Heiji's D-Arc.

"Kotemon Digivolve to… Dinohumon!"

In Kotemon's place was a tall green-skinned humanoid creature that dressed similarly to a Native American.

The new digimon lunged at IceDevimon, landing an attack on the arm holding Heiji. IceDevimon snarled and released the dark-skinned detective. Heiji landed in Dinohumon's arms and was brought to safety.

Kazuha let out a yell of rage. "Destroy them!" she ordered the rogue digimon.

"Let's help them out, Hawkmon," Hakuba said as his own D-Arc began to glow, responding to his resolve.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

A large horned eagle stood in Hawkmon's place, glaring at the rogue digimon.

"Brilliant!" Heiji murmured at the sight of the two newly evolved Adult level digimon.

It was as if the two digimon had gotten a second wind and they went after the Frigimon with a vengeance, destroying them and leaving only IceDevimon behind.

"Don't think that just because your partners have evolved that victory is inevitable," IceDevimon stated. "I have a Tamer too, remember?"

"That makes no difference," Hakuba said coldly. "We'll end this one way or another."

It was at that moment that two other Tamers arrived upon the location: Akiyama Ryo and Matsuda Takato.

"What do we have here? A new enemy?" Ryo mused. Cyberdramon growled rabidly behind him, looking all too willing to charge forward and rip IceDevimon to shreds.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Takato declared, eyeing his old enemy coldly. "I'll just have to kill you again…" Guilmon snarled his agreement.

Now IceDevimon's chances of victory had decreased to zero.

"Damn all of you," the ice devil scowled, understanding that it was best to retreat. He swooped down and took Kazuha before fleeing.

"Get back here!" Heiji exclaimed, not liking the sight of Kazuha in the rogue digimon's grasp.

It was too late. IceDevimon and Kazuha were nowhere to be seen.

Heiji growled in frustration. He turned when he felt Hakuba's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Hakuba said. "We'll save her. It's clear that they've messed with her head for her to attack you like that. That wasn't the normal Toyama-san." He really didn't know her all that well but from what he'd heard about her, there was no way she would have hurt Heiji the way she did.

"Yeah… we'll get her back," Heiji agreed after taking a moment to clear his head.

'_It looks like I made a good choice in partnering them up. They are getting along better already,_' Takato thought. He turned to Ryo. "I didn't expect you to pop up."

"You didn't think I wouldn't investigate when it's clear that somebody pulled two of the new Tamers into the Digital World, did you?" Ryo shot back, sounding amused.

"I guess that was a stupid question," Takato said sheepishly.

"No kidding, Angel," Ryo teased, making Takato grow flustered.

"I'm no angel," he declared. "Not after what I did…"

An image of Megidramon flashed through his mind, causing him to flinch with guilt.

"You need to learn to forgive yourself," Ryo scolded the other brunette. "It wasn't your fault."

Takato chose not to answer the question as he headed over to Heiji and Hakuba.

"Sorry that it took so long to get to you," Takato apologized

"It's alright. We managed to hold out well enough," Heiji admitted. "Plus our partners managed to digivolve to Adult level, so this entire thing ended up having something good out of it."

It was clear that he was trying not to think of Kazuha's betrayal.

"We've also got our first sight of a dark Tamer," Hakuba said.

"It spells trouble," Takato remarked. "We will have to be careful."

The Tamers all nodded. Hakuba looked at Ryo curiously.

"I don't think we've met," Hakuba commented.

"I'm Akiyama Ryo," the Legendary Tamer introduced himself. "You can say I'm the inside agent. I keep track of what goes on here and the Digital World and alert Hypnos when something is going on. I already know who you two are."

"You'll eventually get to meet all of us Tamers," Takato declared. "We're not quite able to work as a normal unit due to the severity of the situation at hand."

"If ya don't mind me askin', do ya know how we're gonna get back?" Heiji questioned the two advanced Tamers.

Takato smiled. "Of course," he stated before making a sharp whistle.

Seconds later, Grani flew over.

Heiji and Hakuba gaped in awe at the magnificent sight.

"Is he the Legendary arc that returned you to the Human World the first time you came here?" Aquilamon asked the more experienced Tamers.

"That's right," Takato replied with pride. "We just managed to retrieve him."

"He's impressive," Hakuba complimented.

"That he is," Takato agreed. "Ready to go home?"

"More than ready," the two detectives exclaimed together.

Takato turned to Ryo. "Are you coming?" he inquired.

Ryo shook his head. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on things," he decided.

"If you say so," Takato said. "Take care, alright?" Ryo simply nodded before he watched the three other Tamers and their digimon head off back to the Human World.

When Heiji and Hakuba returned, they saw Kid and Conan waiting alongside the Hypnos crew.

When Kid saw Takato, he openly gaped before quickly fixing his Poker Face. '_Well, that explains a lot,_' he thought. Takato had been a Tamer the entire time.

"Are you guys alright?" Onodera Megumi, Reika's coworker, queried in concern.

"We're mostly alright. Just tired and bruised," Hakuba admitted. "I only have a minor concussion while Hattori-kun has a concussion _and_ potentially broken ribs."

"That's an oddly strange coincidence," Janyuu mused.

"What is?" Heiji asked.

"Your injuries. Conan-kun ended up with a concussion and bruised ribs with no idea as to how he got them," Reika said. They'd taken the protesting boy for a check up after he'd curled up clutching his chest.

Heiji and Conan glanced at each other. They had always had a strange connection between them. It was hard to understand. They couldn't explain it to anyone else either.

Conan fixed Heiji with a glare. 'Don't do that again, I was worried,' was the silent message.

Heiji smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry… I didn't expect it.'

Conan gave Heiji a curious look. 'Did you find anything?'

Heiji's eyes darkened slightly and he nodded. He glanced around at everyone and then back at Conan. 'I'll tell you everything when we're alone.'

Conan looked a little concerned before nodding in understanding. 'Very well then,' he agreed.

Hakuba and Kid watched the interaction silently, wishing they could understand the bond between the shrunken detective and the Osakan. It seemed to be as close as the bond between Tamer and digimon.

'_There's something odd between them,_' Hakuba thought, wondering why it made his insides cringe in displeasure.


End file.
